A Simple Wish: Rethought
by Tyrannosaurus
Summary: On Chi-Chi's birthday, most of the Son's are nowhere to be seen, leaving a rather depressed Chi-Chi as a result. What was supposed to be a frustrated cry of anger turns into one of the most influential wishes of all time. Will she finally be able to find out what Goku's life would've been without her? And will she like it?
1. Forgotten Birthday?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of its variants**

 **A/N: This is literally my first story I've ever written for this site, so it might not be the best. This story was inspired by both Gogirl (an author who wrote the original "A Simple Wish") and wthtonibelle (another author who read "A Simple Wish" but wasn't satisfied with the story so she decided to make a new plot out of the original premises, but didn't end up writing it, so here we are now). I actually waited for wthtonibelle to actually start to write the story, but like all people my patience has worn thin and here we are, writing "A Simple Wish: Rethought" as it is so accurately named. If you haven't already read ASW the original version, then please go ahead do so, I assure you it is a good story. This may also be similar but has major different plot points.**

 **Chapter 1: Forgotten Birthday?**

 _This isn't how it should be,_ Chi-Chi thought sadly. _Today was supposed to be the day our family got together and celebrated my birthday, our first birthday celebration with all 4 of us and they all ended up missing it. On_ my _birthday as well._

What was supposed to be a bustling and happy evening at the Son Residence ended up being one of the quietest days ever since the defeat of the terror known as Maijin Buu 2 months ago. Those 2 months however, were filled with joy and a sense of wholeness at finally having a father and husband in the household. With Goku's return, Goten was overjoyed at finally being able to spend time with the father he never knew. Gohan got to finally meet his father again after 7 years, he may not have been one that was easily excitable, especially once he turned into a teen and the hormonal changes started occurring, but she has never seen Gohan smile this much in the 7 years of Goku's absence, ever, and she... words couldn't describe how happy and ecstatic she was knowing that her husband, her Goku, was finally back for good and they could be a family again, with their newest addition of Goten as well. It just couldn't get any better than this...

Well, that's what she thought before today happened. Instead of celebrating her 37th birthday with her family of 4 inside her warm and cosy home. She found herself walking aimlessly around the nearby forest, contemplating on if her family even appreciated her in the slightest, the fact that all 3 of them missed arguably the most important day of her life didn't help ease the pain she felt in her heart. Rather conveniently, Goten had left the house ever since breakfast and didn't even bother to say when he'd come back, Gohan had left before lunch on a day-date with Videl and Goku had just up and left her right after dinner without even saying where he was going or when he'd come back. The worst part wasn't that they all left, it was the fact that they all _knew_ it was birthday today and still decided to leave her alone.

 _Heh, like father like son they always say,_ Chi-Chi thought humourlessly. _Ugh, how many times have they left me in my lifetime? Am I really that insufferable that they all just decided to leave me on my_ birthday _of all days?! How could they? Was this their idea of getting back at me for all the times I nagged and screamed at them? Was this their way of saying 'we don't need you anymore'?_

As she walked further and further into the forest, these thoughts ceased to stop infecting her mind, if anything, they developed from mere fantasies that could never be true to full-blown theories which had evidence backing them up. All of this further upsetting her mood and attitude. The cool November breeze of Mt. Paozu paled in comparison to her depressing cold-heart on the verge of depression due to the fact her family didn't need her anymore.

 _Did they ever need me in the first place? Was I just their temporary personal maid and chef?_ _Maybe they're better off without me, all I really do is shout at Goku and force my sons to study. Maybe these past 2 months they were all putting up a front for me while Goku tried to find a better wife and step-mother._ At that thought Chi-Chi felt tears start to stream down her face at a rapid rate, never had she been this depressed in her entire life, not when Goku and Gohan were gone for a whole year after the Raditz incident, mainly because she knew Goku would come back eventually, not when Goku had stayed on Yardrat for a year to learn Instant Transmission (although she hated to admit, it did prove its usefulness time and time again, and also proved to give her mini-heart attacks whenever he'd appear right in front of her) and not even when Goku chose to stay dead for 7 years at a time, the only things that kept her sane back then were her sons Gohan and the surprise of Goten, which ended up being a painful blessing from Goku.

But this, the idea that her husband and sons didn't need, no, didn't _want_ her anymore pained her more than any amount of time spent dead and away from her could, the fact that this idea could also be _true_ just added fuel to the fire of depression that started to manifest itself inside her heart and soul.

Come to think of it, aside from that time on Kami's Lookout right after Maijin Buu's defeat and the night that followed, her family hadn't really spent an awful lot of time with her, it was mainly her sons catching up with their father, which took most if not all of Goku's time away from her. He was either training or catching up with his friends that he hadn't seen for 7 years or doing the same with his sons. Very rarely in those 2 months had he spent some alone time with her, it was only when they went to bed was when she'd actually have some alone time with her husband, but even then, he'd just say that he was too tired from training or hanging out with his friends. It was as if... he was... neglecting her... on purpose. Surely training and hanging out couldn't tire you out to the point where you can't even have a little chat with your own wife at bedtime. This along with the fact that her sons spent most of their time playing with their dad without her broke her heart even more than it already was.

 _Maybe I deserve it._ Chi-Chi critisized. _Maybe I deserve to be neglected for all the bad things I've done to my family, I've nagged my sons to study so much that Goku's friends have began coming up with nicknames for me. I've screamed at my husband so many times many have even started questioning how Goku can even stand my presence let alone our marriage. I inadvertently caused Goku's death in the Cell Games, had I not forced Gohan to keep his nose in the books and let him train more feerly, he may have had the strength to defeat Cell without Goku having to sacrifice himself in the process._ It was then that one of the most horrifying thought trains came crashing into Chi-Chi's mind. _What if..._ I _was the reason Goku stayed dead for 7 years just so he could get a taste of what life was like before he was forced into this horrible marriage. What if... what if Goten, Gohan and Goku were GLAD I got killed by Maijin Buu? That once they defeated him they'd be nagging and scream-free and that my resurrection was a mistake? NO. They don't hate me THAT much do they? Do they?_ With this, the tears that were rolling down her face rapidly began to turn into sobs of horror and sadness.

Without thinking twice, Chi-Chi ran as far and as fast as she could away from the direction of what she thought was her 'home'. Little did she know she unknowingly stumbled across Pilaf's gang, who currently, had all 7 dragon balls in their possession and the dragon already summoned, looming its giant figure over the dense forest of Mt Paozu, the skies darkened at Shenron's appearance, but these were minuscule compared to the darkness of Chi-Chi's soul at the moment, which would've made even Dabura cower in fear at the intensity of it.

"Finally, I, Emperor Pilaf, have all 7 dragon balls in my possession and I will finally be able to rule the world, no more random kids with tails are going in and ruining my plans THIS time!" Pilaf laughed maniacally (as maniacally as a child can get).

From the depression and sadness that was in Chi-Chi's heart came anger at the fact that she had failed her family, anger at everything that was herself, anger at all her sins and in her frustration she shouted "I wish I were never born! Then maybe Goku would've lived a better and more fulfilling life!". Still oblivious of the dragon Shenron looming right above her. Unfortunately for her, Shenron heard the 'wish' loud and clear.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! YOU HAVE USED UP BOTH WISHES AS THE FIRST WAS ONE REQUIRING IMMENSE POWER!" With this, Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls floated up to the sky and dispersing in 7 different directions, not before turning to stone and leaving a shocked Pilaf as a result of having his plans foiled once again.

Chi-Chi however, just now realizing something very wrong was happening to her as a luminescent white light started shining around her, at the same time, her body was beginning to disappear, much to her horror. Slowly her feet and legs, the her abdomen and torso, then her arms and hands until finally her entire body had disappeared as if she ceased to exist in the first place. This left the already-shocked Pilaf into an unconscious state with his servants quickly following as well.

Before she knew it, Chi-Chi found herself back where her body had magically started to disintergrate from.

 _What in the world just happened? Why does my head hurt so much? Why did my body just start disappearing like that and why was my body shining like a light bulb? I've never been more confused in my entire life and considering the life I've had, that's saying A LOT._ Chi-Chi confusedly thought. _Well, nothing a warm cup of tea can't fix. Maybe I was just hallucinating, I should really get some rest then if my hallucinations have my body slowly disintegrating. Hopefully Goku and the boys aren't home yet either, then I can at least get_ some _rest without having to worry too much about the fact that they hate me._

And with that she started the slow trek 'home'.

To be continued...


	2. The Wish? Goku!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of its variants**

 **A/N: Luckily for me, school hasn't been too harsh with me on assignments and all, so I'm free to update the story every few days. I'll try to let you know when I may not be able to update as often. And for those that don't already know, _italics_ basically means their thoughts, in this case Chi-Chi's thoughts and later on, Goku's as well (obviously because this is a GoChi story), but it'll be quite obvious whose thoughts are whose so no need to worry. Also by the way, in this world, houses can be capsulised, it just makes things easier for me, thanks for understanding. Also for those who don't know. Goku and Chi-Chi are both 37 once Kid Buu is defeated (doesn't include the years spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber or dead years).**

 **Chapter 2: The Wish? Goku?!**

 _Why do I get the sense that things seem different now than they did before? That's strange? I've never had hallucinations that did this to me, not even the many I had in the months following the Cell Games._ Chi-Chi questioned. _Must be all in my head, nothing has changed other than the fact my family don't want me anymore. Also was that Shenron that I heard grant a wish? Why was Shenron out here in the middle of the forest? Well, I guess there's no point in wondering about it now, I have more important matters to worry about._

After a while of walking, she finally made it back to the place she's called home these past 19 years of her marriage, only to find nothing in the spot where her house should be. The small dome-like house that stood there for nearly 2 decades just suddenly vanished in a mere hour. The house that Goku and her spent months planning and constructing, the house that she and Goku raised their eldest son Gohan and later Goten (though only she raised the latter). The house that was always a symbol of peace for everyone after a major battle just disappeared as if it never existed in the first place.

 _Wait what? Surely I couldn't have gotten lost, I've lived in these mountains for nearly 19 years, I know this area better than the back of my hand! What's going on? Where's my house? Did Goku and the boys come back only to just take the house with them? ... H-H-How c-could they?_

It was then that the dams holding back her torrent of tears finally gave way and she broke down in an uncontrollable crying-fit at the thought that Goku and her boys took away everything she had. Falling to her knees having no energy left to even stand, all she wanted now was to just have the ground swallow her up, no longer having the will to live anymore.

 _What's the point in living any longer if my family despises me to the point where they leave on my birthday taking everything along with?_ _I'm just a burden to them, maybe it's best they leave me then._ Chi-Chi concluded despressedly, still crying her heart out.

She stayed that way for several minutes, minutes that felt like hours to her. It was until a man wearing a bright orange gi with hair that spiked in different directions landed and touched her that she momentarily stopped crying to look up at the one that dared to try and touch her in her moment of weakness, only for her heart to skip a beat at who she saw. Goku.

"Umm, are you alright? You were on your knees crying your eyes out and I thought I'd try to help. What happened?" Goku asked, curious as to why a woman like this was on her knees crying in the middle of the forest late in the evening.

Completely ignoring the strange remark just then, she jumped into Goku's arms, and kissed him passionately. This catching Goku completely off-guard. He was also surprised to see how strong she was, especially for a human.

"Oh Goku, I thought I lost you and the boys for good, I'm so happy you came back to me." Chi-Chi exclaimed in relief once she pulled back from the kiss.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Asked a completely bewildered, shocked and embarrassed Goku. "What do you mean 'I came back'? I don't think I've ever met you before, and I don't think you can leave someone you've never met before I think. And who are 'the boys'? You said something about losing them, are you lost? Also how do you know my name?"

"Wh-what?!" Chi-Chi shrieked, causing Goku to flinch at the high pitched volume of her scream. "What do you mean you don't know who I am?! How do you NOT know who me and the boys are?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I don't know who you are, but maybe if you could tell me your name then I might remember." He said, frightened at the woman's fierce temper. Not only was he frightened, he strangely found the kiss she gave him... pleasurable. Not only this, her temper was also quite attractive in his eyes. But he decided the kiss was not something to dwell on and decided not to think much of it. _Maybe she accidentally mistook me for someone else._ At the thought of her kissing someone else, he unconsciously frowned and pangs of jealousy shot through him unbeknownst to him.

"What do you mean _my_ name?!"Chi-Chi asked incredulously. "Did you hit your head again or something?! Surely you should know who _I_ am at least! This is just like the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament all over again! Ughhh, fine, I'll play along with this little game of yours Goku, my name is Chi-Chi, I'm the Ox-King's daughter, remember me now?"

"Chi-Chi huh... nope, doesn't ring any bells, sorry. But you asked if I hit my head 'again'? How did you know I hit my head as a child? Also, you went to the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament?" Goku stood there scratching his head, very confused.

 _Oh my god, what is going on?! First I come back to my house only to find that it just magically disappeared then I find Goku and he acts as if he's never met me in his entire life! Did the wish Shenron grant ask for Goku's memory to be wiped?!_ She thought, angry someone would even do such a thing. _But still that wouldn't explain why my house just disappeared, but it's the best explanation I have for this mess._

So she decided to test this theory with a few choice questions. "Okay I'll answer all your questions later. So, do the names Gohan and Goten ring any bells?" Chi-Chi asked hopefully.

"Well... my grandpa's name was Gohan but I'm not sure I've ever heard of this Goten fellow you're talking about. Say, how do you know my grandpa's name?" He asked, thoroughly curious now as to how this woman knew so much about him. Was he _that_ famous?

"My father, the Ox-King, told me about him, plus I've met him once before. My father said he met your grandpa while he was training under Master Roshi." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't think I've ever met the Ox-King, but I've heard of Master Roshi if that helps, I actually also trained under him when I was a kid as well. I trained under him with my best friend, his name is Krillin." Goku, being the happy-go-lucky person that he was, happily talked about his best friend and former master with a stranger. A rather attractive one at that, but he quickly pushed those thoughts out the way, deeming it inappropriate to start judging a stranger's appearance to his own liking, not that he ever did until now.

 _Huh, so he remembers who Krillin, Master Roshi and grandpa Gohan are, so there goes my theory of memory wiping. So if that's not the problem, then what was that caused Goku to not remember her and their sons? I'm pretty sure Shenron's appearance before my body started vanishing has something to do with this, he always has something to do with weird happenings. But if the wish wasn't the removal of Goku's memory, what_ was _the wish that got granted?_ Chi-Chi stood there staring at the ground in deep concentration trying to recall the last few moments before she heard Shenron grant a wish.

"Uhh, Chi-Chi? Are you alri—" Goku began before being cut off.

She gasped in horror as sudden realisation dawned on her. "No... that can't be what's happening... no I refuse to accept that!" Chi-Chi cried in disbelief.

"Chi-Chi, what's happening? What do you refuse to accept? Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" Asked Goku worriedly who unknowingly moved in closer. _Huh, why am I so worried for her? That's... strange? I'm not usually like this. First I find her screaming and temper attractive, then her physique and now I'm worried for her? What's happening to me?_

Before he could further expand on those thoughts, Chi-Chi interrupted him suddenly out-of-the-blue with one of the strangest questions he's ever been asked.

"Goku, what happened to you after the events of the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament with Piccolo? What did you do and what happened in the world? Tell me _everything,_ no matter how crazy it may seem." She asked urgently, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

 _Wow, she even knows about my fight with Piccolo, well to be fair a lot of people were there when we started fighting so I guess it's understandable that she knows who Piccolo is. But this_ is _a strange question._ "Well... after my fight with Piccolo, I went back up to Kami's Lookout, the place where the Guardian of Earth lives," Although surprised to hear this, she nodded in understanding, which surprised him, he half expected her to ask what the Guardian of Earth was. "to do 5 more years of vigorous training before an alien called Raditz, who was actually my brother, came to Earth and told me about my heritage as a... Saiyan." He hesitated to go into further detail on his heritage, scared he might scare Chi-Chi away due to the fact he's an alien meant to destroy all life on this planet. But with a nod of encouragement and some what of acceptance from her, he continued. "Basically the Saiyans were a species that were quite powerful and resided on Planet Vegeta. Saiyans went from planet to planet, purging them of all life forms so the planet could be sold to the highest bidder, and I was sent here to... do the same to this planet. But as you somehow knew, I hit my head as a child so all my Saiyan programming and knowledge of Saiyans were lost, so I ended up not killing everyone on the planet, thankfully." He was waiting for a reaction of shock and horror from her, but he got was more encouragement to continue his story, which shocked him that a normal human would not be at least fazed by the news that she was talking to an alien meant to destroy all life on this planet. "You're not the least shocked? You're not worried or frightened that you're talking to an alien meant to kill everything on this planet?"

"Goku, no matter what you are, I'll always accept you no matter what. Hey, you were _meant_ to kill everything, but did you? No, you didn't, and that's all that matters. If it's all the same to you, please continue on with your story, it's quite intriguing. And to ease your worries, I've seen my fair share of crazy in my life time, and believe it or not, you being a Saiyan is at the bottom of my list of crazy things. You Saiyans also have the ability to stop aging physically after your prime don't you?" This revelation shocked Goku even more. _Impossible! How did she know that? Was_ she _a Saiyan? No that can't be, she doesn't have a tail, but that doesn't explain why she knows all of this._ But before he could begin to ask how she knew all of this, she began "I know you may have a lot of questions as to how I know all of this, but I'd like to hear the rest of your story then."

"Uh okay." Goku answered completely flustered and shocked. "Well after I heard this, Raditz wanted me to join him, I obviously refused and so we started fighting, it was a close fight but I ended up beating him, but not without much damage done in return."

"Wait Piccolo didn't help you kill Raditz?" She asked, surprised at the change.

"Why would I ask _that guy_ to help me? We still hate each other even after all these years ever since the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament." He answered bluntly. "Anyway, after I killed Raditz, I went back into some more vigorous training and somewhere along the line, I unlocked a transformation called Super Saiyan. Basically it's a really cool transformation that makes me much more powerful and also makes my hair blonde and causes it to stick up."

"Wait, so you didn't fight anyone called Vegeta and Frieza?"

"No? Who are Vegeta and Frieza? Are they enemies of yours?" Goku asked, quite curious to see who these people were.

"No, Vegeta's just a Saiyan and Frieza is just a universal dictator that I think runs the planet trading organisation you spoke of earlier. I'll explain later, continue." She explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh well, okay, let's see where were we up to? Oh right, me transforming into Super Saiyan. Well after I unlocked that transformation and learned to control it, a few years later, these Androids that were created by an evil scientist from the Red Ribbon Army to kill me started attacking cities. So me and my friends, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha came to stop them, we managed to destroy one of the Androids, who went by the name 17 I think? But the other Android whose name is 18 ran off and escaped, only to then be absorbed by yet _another_ Android who went by the name Cell, he was more of like a two-legged insect monster-thing than a humanoid Android like 17 and 18. So after he absorbed 18, he transformed into what he called his Semi-Perfect form but since we destroyed 17, he can no longer achieve his Perfect form. So then he got quite mad and started running off absorbing cities upon cities worth of people, this actually increased his power quite a lot so I had to go to a room where you can train for a year in the room but only a day passes in the real world, which was conveniently located up on Kami's Lookout, called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Goku, no longer surprised at the lack of a shocked or confused reaction from her continued on. "In there I was able to achieve yet _another_ new transformation called Super Saiyan 2, also known as a Saiyan that has ascended beyond Super Saiyan. After I was able to control the form, I went down to track Cell down and began to fight him. Sadly enough my Super Saiyan 2 form proved to be _WAY_ overkill for an opponent like Cell as I beat him in one punch to the gut, this however conveniently caused Cell to vomit out 18. Then I just finished Cell off by blasting him into oblivion. After the Cell incident, many years passed, all of which I spent training, which allowed me to unlock yet another transformation called Super Saiyan 3, then the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament started and me and my friends participated for some fun. Albeit we won very easily and I crowned the new champion as I took the title from a man called Mr Satan. After the tournament we went our separate ways, I also found out Krillin and 18 got married and are expecting a child soon, so are Bulma and Yamcha too."

Although some of the main points stayed the same, apart from the fact Goku never went to Namek or met Vegeta or the fact that the entire Maijin Buu incident never happened, which still confused her as to why, some of the more minor details changed. After hearing all of this, Chi-Chi was quite certain what happened to her.

Her 'wish' of never being born, actually came true...

To be continued...


	3. Chi-Chi’s explanation? Story time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of its variants**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter. I'm actually quite surprised how fast I'm putting out these first few chapters, guess those skills I learnt in English Language finally came in handy. Oh, and thanks for the reviews and ratings so far, I really do appreciate them, especially considering how new this story is. I'm surprised I actually got some reviews, but don't worry, I'll reply to you guys in the A/N's. So here it is. Don't worry I'll keep them short.** **Also, warning, long chapter ahead with long paragraphs.** **For those of you that are wondering, this story may start off similar but it _will_ deviate from the original story, so stay tuned!**

 **Insalata: Thanks for the compliment, I really try my best and it means a lot. You'll eventually see how the story will develop, I hope you like how it will though. Thanks for reading! Oh, and here's your new update, heh.**

 **Gaetan 23: In time, I will. Ah forget it, spoiler alert, she does in this chapter, your wishes have come true. Thanks for reading too, really appreciate it.**

 **Anianka35: Thanks, I never actually expected someone to even remotely call anything I do amazing, especially considering how trolly my IRL friends are** ( **don't tell them that). The reason there's not much anguish for the loss of so many different characters is because unlike Chi-Chi, the others don't even know Vegeta and Gohan even exist, in this case Gohan doesn't exist. Hope that eases your suspicions.**

 **Foxsqueen: It's nice to see that some has already read Gogirl's original "A Simple Wish", and you'll just have to wait and see how Goku deals with these new feelings of his. Also thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Chapter 3: Chi-Chi's explanation? ****Story time!**

 _Back in the original universe..._

Guilt. Guilt was all Goku could feel at the moment after leaving his wife at home _alone_ so he could go out to buy her birthday present, which in his defense was only available to buy today, but that still couldn't excuse him from the fact he _left_ her on her _birthday_ as well.

 _She probably feels so neglected and lonely, and on her_ birthday _of all days. Oh, I'm such a terrible husband. I left her constantly ever since the Raditz incident and also left her with a second son to raise_ alone _for 7 years..._ Goku thought, guilty at his actions. Even though she had forgiven him and stated that she still loved him no matter what, he couldn't seem to shake that underlying guilt he kept feeling everytime he would leave her alone to go and do something.

It had been nearly 2 hours after he had left after dinner to go and grab her birthday gift that he was finally on his way back home... home... the home where his beautiful and loving wife would surely give him a piece of her mind for leaving her alone on her birthday of all days. He couldn't wait to get home...

Being forced to fly back to his house in Mt. Paozu rather than just simply arriving by Instant Transmission due to the fact he couldn't sense Chi-Chi's energy at the house, something that confused and bothered him at first, but those feelings were quickly pushed away at the assumption that she just went for a walk in the forest.

"I hope the boys are already home, then Chi-Chi won't be _completely_ alone. Damn, this was the first birthday celebration with all 4 of us as a family together to celebrate it and me and the boys ended up not being there. I feel awful... How come I'm always there for this planet and its people but whenever it comes to my family, especially my wife, I can't ever seem to be there for them. Am I... a bad husband and father?" He thought aloud. His voice a mere whisper at the last part.

With this, he sped home as fast as he could to try and avoid anymore self-induced pessimistic thoughts about himself, as if he wasn't guilty enough already, and also to avoid getting into even deeper trouble than he already was with Chi-Chi when he got home, even going as far as transforming into a Super Saiyan to increase his speed. With the Super Saiyan boost, he arrived home in a matter of minutes, but as he landed, he noticed that the door to his house was left open, this immediately arousing his suspicions.

 _That's strange? Chi-Chi_ never _leaves the door open when she goes out of the house, well, when she's fully aware of herself that is. But still, that doesn't explain why the door is open and why I couldn't sense her energy at the house either. What if she..._ Goku's heart lurched at some of his theories on what happened in his absence, quickly trying to push those pessimistic thoughts out of his head. He's usually very optimistic about everything, even in dire situations, but when it comes to Chi-Chi... all optimism is pushed out the way and his mind jumps straight to the worst situations he can think of, because of this, when something _does_ revolve around Chi-Chi, he just becomes this worried-train wreck, a shadow of his former go-lucky self. _No, I shouldn't think like that. Surely nothing bad_ _could happen to Chi-Chi in just a few hours..._

"Chi-Chi? Are you home?" Goku called out cautiously as he entered the house. Everything looked spotless, not even a speck of dust could be found _anywhere_ in the house. Typical Chi-Chi. She always was this clean-fanatic. As no response was heard, he spoke up again. "Look Chi-Chi, I'm sorry I left you after dinner on your birthday, but I can assure you it was for a good reason! Please, I'm truly sorry, now could you come out of your hiding place? This is getting creepy and I don't like creepy things! I mean, just look at a needle, that thing is just creepy!" Goku shivered at the mention of needles, but quickly got back to the task at hand.

Yet again his comments were met with a disturbing silence punctuated only by the leaves rustling in the wind and birds chirping. _Did she go to Bulma's place to try and find us? Might as well give Bulma a call just to be sure._ Before he could though, he faintly sensed 3 vaguely familiar energies stirring, as if they were awakening from an unconscious state, and strangely enough, they weren't that far away from the house either. _That's weird? Why would anyone be here in the middle of the forest? Unconscious even? Also, why do I feel as if I've sensed those energies_ before _already? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder, first I come home to find the door wide open and Chi-Chi is nowhere to be found and now this? What's happening? Well, I guess I'll go out and investigate those 3 energies, maybe they're somehow connected to Chi-Chi's disappearance! Yeah! That's it! That must be it! And if they aren't, I can always give Bulma a call, maybe she knows something if those 3 energies don't know._

And so Goku flew off into the direction of said energies to investigate. Ready to bombard whoever they were with a barrage of questions.

* * *

 _Back in the alternate universe..._

 _So this Goku never died, not even once in this timeline AND he's supposedly much stronger than our Goku. So I_ am _just a burden to him._ Chi-Chi thought sadly. _Inadvertently or not, I still caused him to die, twice at that! I indirectly killed my own husband_ twice! _In a universe where I don't exist, Goku lived a fulfilling and satisfying life, no wife screaming at him and no wife holding him back from his training. Maybe it's better this way... No! I mustn't think like that! Surely I didn't cause Goku to die twice... Did I? He didn't die in this timeline, and I don't_ exist _in this timeline. So technically, I... I did cause his death. I also caused the deaths of everyone that died because of the Saiyans and Maijin Buu. Without me, the Saiyans never came other than Raditz and so no one died because of them_ _and without me, the Maijin Buu incident never happened and so no one was killed by Maijin Buu in this timeline_ _. I inadvertently caused the destruction of Earth and the near extinction of the human race and the destruction of the universe if Goku hadn't been able to defeat Maijin Buu. Not only am I a burden to Goku, I'm a burden to all his friends, to the entire human race and to the universe even. I can't believe my existence was that bad... for everyone. I indirectly caused the deaths of billions and what good am I? All I do is sit around the house and cook and clean and scream at my husband and nag my sons to waste their lives in books and education. Maybe me not existing is a good thing, a... blessing even, to_ _everyone_. At that thought her depressed mood from earlier returned and hit her full-force. Despite her inner distressed-state, her facial expressions didn't show so. Though holding back the forming tears proved to be quite difficult. Luckily for her, Goku didn't notice the forming moisture in her eyes.

"So... now that I told you my story, you mind telling me how you know so much about the Saiyans and your own story?" Goku questioned thoughtfully. Still completely intrigued with the fact that Chi-Chi knew what Saiyans were and did not show any signs of shock throughout his entire story. Which he thought would be a reaction everyone would get upon hearing the story of his life. "Chi-Chi?" He repeated after not getting a response.

Upon hearing her name, Chi-Chi snapped out of her depressed reverie. "U-Uh, s-sorry, got a l-little caught up there." She stuttered, embarrassed at the fact she got caught daydreaming, secretly wiping her tears away, which were yet to fall. "You want to know my story and how I know about the Saiyans?"

"Yeah! It's not normally that you find someone who isn't fazed by the fact that I'm an alien and also _knows_ some stuff about those aliens. Ooooo I'm so excited to find out!" Goku answered a little too enthusiastically.

"Ah well, okay. But before I do, I want you to save all your questions till the end of my story. Also my story may sound very unbelievable, but trust me, it's true. Okay, here goes. So... first of all, apparently, me and you, we live in... different timelines." She stated, waiting for his reaction of confusion, in which she got not even a second later. Typical Goku. "I know you may seem confused, but hear me out on this. I live in a timeline that is quite similar to yours, the incident with Raditz happened in mine, the Androids and Cell also happened in mine as well. However, there are some things that happened in my timeline that didn't happen in yours, some quite important events too."

"So, you're saying you live in a different... timeline? And some things happened in yours that didn't in mine. Like what?" He asked, trying to make sense of the information just given to him.

"Well remember those people I mentioned named Vegeta and Frieza? The Saiyan and the universal dictator? Well, they both actually came to Earth. Vegeta came to Earth 1 year after you defeated Raditz with the help of Piccolo because you weren't strong enough, and even though Piccolo helped you, he ended up... killing you and Raditz because you were forced to sacrifice yourself in order for Piccolo to kill Raditz." She stated hesitantly.

"I... I DIED?! BECAUSE OF PICCOLO?!" Goku exclaimed in shock at the fact that he _died_ and anger at the fact that _Piccolo_ killed him.

"Y-yes, you did. Your friends had to use the Dragon Balls to ressurect you 1 year later, but because of your friend's carelessness, Vegeta and another Saiyan called Nappa over-heard the conversation about the Dragon Balls through Raditz's scouter and decided to give Earth a visit to obtain the Dragon Balls and to finish what you didn't as a child. Luckily for your friends, Raditz decided to confess this information in his last dying breath and thus causing all your friends to go into vigorous training for a year." Chi-Chi said matter-of-factly, however choosing to leave out the parts concerning Piccolo training Gohan for a year. "During this once year, you resided in Otherworld, the place where dead people go, and got the privilege to train with King Kai, a deity above even Kami himself, or for us Dende, but I'll get onto that later. In that year, apparently you learned two new techniques, the Spirit Bomb and the Kaio-Ken, the former basically being a bomb of life energy and the other an ability that doubles your speed, strength and everything else. But once Vegeta and his friend arrived, they killed nearly all your friends even with their 1 year of training until you arrived just in time to save Krillin. You then fought Nappa and beat him easily, which was quite surprising since Nappa single-handedly killed all your friends. Then you fought Vegeta, who turned out to be much more powerful, forcing you to use the Kaio-Ken AND the Spirit Bomb against him. Eventually you did beat him, but not until both of your bodies were completely broken and battered. Krillin attempted to kill Vegeta in his time of weakness but surprisingly you stopped him, saying you wanted to fight him again, which sounds a lot like something you'd say." Chi-Chi playful teased him with that last remark.

"Heh heh, you got that right. Say, you seem to know a lot about me seeing as you know how much I love fighting. Do we know each other in your timeline?" Goku asked hopefully, though unaware his voice contained a slight tone of hope in it.

"Yes, we know each other in my timeline. We're...extremely close friends nothing more. We met since we were children and then met again as teenagers at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament." She was careful to leave the part of his promise to marry her and the truth about their relationship out, as to not scare him away or confuse and shock him even further than he already was.

 _Oh, we're just close friends._ Goku thought with a hint of disappointment. _I was hoping we were... something more... wait... what am I thinking?! Why am I disappointed that we're close friends?! Why did I hope we were something_ more _than just close friends?! What's wrong with me?!_ _Why am I acting like this?_

"Anyway... back to the story. After letting Vegeta go, you stayed in the hospital for a few weeks until Yajirobe came with some senzu beans. In that time, your friends arrived on Namek to revive the people Vegeta and Nappa killed. However, Frieza, the universal dictator I told you about, was on Namek as well. So you decided to go to Namek and rescue them from the space tyrannt. I didn't know too much about what happened on Namek, but you, the other you, told me that Frieza killed Krillin which resulted in you turning into a Super Saiyan out of rage, I don't know much about what happened next only that you beat him and barely escaped planet Namek's explosion. Apparently, you didn't press the right buttons in the space pod so you crash landed on a planet called Yardrat, where you stayed there for a year to learn a new technique called Instant Transmision, basically it lets you teleport anywhere as long as you can lock onto an energy signature."

"Wow! That's a cool technique! Now I'm wishing I went into space, I love learning new techniques!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

"You sound just like the Goku I know, always so excited, about everything. But your space adventure didn't come without its setbacks. Apparently, when you were on your way back to Earth, Frieza arrived on Earth so he could have his revenge on you, but luckily for us, a boy from the future called Trunks, who can also become a Super Saiyan, killed Frieza before he could do any harm. The boy from the future was sent back in time to warn you about the Androids who would arrive in 3 years time and also about an incurable heart virus that would kill you, well the other you, if you didn't drink the antidote Trunks brought back from the future. It seems that that heart virus was extra-terrestrial and you caught it on your trip to and from Namek. You would've died, _permanently_ , if Trunks hadn't come back in time to bring the antidote."

"Wow... I guess the other me owes his life to this Trunks fellow from the future, literally!" Goku stated, completely unfazed by the news that a kid from the _future_ went back in time to warn the Z-Fighters about the Androids.

"Yes, he does..." She said gratefully. "Well, after that, Trunks went back to the future while everyone else trained for 3 years straight to prepare for the Androids, even Piccolo and Vegeta, who, in this timeline, both turned over a new leaf as Piccolo sacrificed himself while helping you with the Saiyans and also helped you on Namek while Vegeta helped you and your friends against everyone on Namek as well." Chi-Chi said matter-of-factly, waiting for a reaction from him, in which she got seconds later.

"WHAT?! _P-PICCOLO_ SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO HELP THE OTHER ME AGAINST THE SAIYANS?!" He exclaimed incredulously. "Also this Vegeta fellow, he was trying to kill the other me when they first met you said, but then Vegeta decided to help the other me and is friends on Namek?! WOW! Talk about change!"

"Yes, it was quite hard to believe at the start. It took me an entire year to ease my susipicions about him. He _did_ blow a hole straight through your shoulder and _did_ kill you, intentionally or not." She stated defensively. "Well after 3 years, the same thing that happened in your timeline happened in mine, you went to fight the Androids, but this time, you got the heart virus and were out-of-commission for nearly a week. In this time, your friends didn't manage to kill any of the Androids, unlike in your timeline where you guys managed to kill 17."

"Wait, so if my friends weren't able to kill any of the Androids, then Cell could've —"

"Yes, Cell achieved his Perfect form... So then, Cell decided to come up with a tournament called the Cell Games where the world's strongest fighters come and challenge him, if they beat him, he won't destroy Earth, if not, well you know what'll happen. He then broadcasted his tournament for the world to know. Upon hearing this, you, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks decided to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train, once you exited, it was only a week until the Cell Games came. In which it did and the fights began, but not before the other you decided that with Kami being fused with Piccolo, sorry I forgot to mention that before, that Earth needed a new guardian and so the other you Instant Transmission'ed to New Namek to ask for a new namkeian Guardian who could create dragon balls. So apparently you came back with Dende and he was appointed our new guardian and renewed our dragon balls. Once the Cell Games began, all fights with that monster Cell in the Cell Games were televised, but once Cell knew he couldn't win after he regurgitated 18, he tried to self-destruct, but luckily for us, the other you decided to bring Cell to King Kai's planet so he could blow up there instead, but you ended up sacrificing everyone on King Kai's planet... even yourself." Chi-Chi was careful to leave out the parts regarding Gohan because Goku would surely ask her who he was had she mentioned him, forcing her to tell him the truth about their relationship. "And so... you died and stayed that way... for 7 years." Her voice was laced with sadness by this point at the mention of Goku's 7 year absence, 7 gruesome and painful years for her.

"W-Wow! I never knew... why did the other me decide to stay dead after Cell was defeated?" Goku asked curiously.

"He said that all of the things that threatened Earth all had something to do with him. Raditz and the Saiyans came in search of him. Frieza came to Earth for revenge against him. The Androids were created to avenge the Red Ribbon Army and to exact their revenge upon him, Cell included. So with this logic, he assumed the Earth would be safer _without him_ and so he decided to _stay dead_." She said the last part angrily. Still unhappy with the fact that Goku decided to stay dead for 7 years and think everything would be _alright._ "Oh how wrong he was..."

"I guess can see the logic behind him staying dead, mainly cause I _am_ him. Guess I'm not really one to judge am I? Heh. Oh, also, how was he wrong?" Goku said, trying to cheer the mood up after sensing her anger rise.

Chi-Chi however wasn't amused, not in the slightest, but appreciated his efforts nonetheless. "He was wrong because 7 years after Cell was defeated, the 25th Martial Arts Tournament was held where a threat called Maijin Buu surfaced, and for the first time, the threat had nothing to do with Goku even _after_ he returned to Earth for a day."

"Maijin Buu? Who's that? Was he strong? What did he look like? Wait how did the other me return to Earth for a day?" He questioned, barraging her with questions, his curiosity quipped.

"Fortune Teller Baba allowed him to return to Earth for a day to participate in the Martial Arts Tournament, which didn't end up finishing because of the Maijin Buu problem and the fact Vegeta got controlled by Maijin Buu's 'boss' if you will, I think his name was Babidi? Well that's what I was told. Anyway, after Vegeta got controlled by Babidi, he went on a killing spree, killing hundreds of people in the tournament seats and challenging the other you into an all-out-battle, in which the other you accepted, but not before threatening to _kill_ the _Supreme Kai_ , the most prominent god of this universe, the god of creation and the one who informed us of Maijin Buu in the first place." She said, shaking her head at the reckless and foolish decision-making skills Goku possessed.

 _Honestly, threatening the_ Supreme Kai _of all people just so you could fight Vegeta? A fight that would end up helping to free Maijin Buu from his shell. Seriously, sometimes I wonder what Saiyans would do for a good fight..._ Chi-Chi thought, still shaking her head and mentally sighing to herself.

"Eventually Maijin Buu did get set loose and the other you's fight with Vegeta actually helped to set Maijin Buu free. Maijin Buu proved to be way too powerful for everyone, and so all the Z-Fighters and their relatives were sent up to Kami's Lookout where it was safer. Vegeta, however, after knocking you unconscious when you two were in a truce, decided to sacrifice himself in an attempt to kill Maijin Buu. Which didn't work out sadly enough. So after Vegeta's sacrifice, the same thing happened as always when you guys face a world-threatening villian, you train. However, after you returned to Otherworld cause your time was up, another Kai called Elder Kai gave up his life and gave it to you so you could fight Maijin Buu. In which you did, but you proved to be no match for him as Maijin Buu absorbed practically everyone up on Kami's Lookout. Well, everyone except me, I got killed by Maijin Buu, not eaten." She shivered at the memory of being turned into an egg only to be stepped on and crushed.

Goku upon hearing of Chi-Chi's death by Maijin Buu instantly got angry at the fact someone would dare touch and even go as far as _kill_ Chi-Chi. _That Maijin Buu... if I was there I'd rip him to pieces because of what he did. How dare he! ... Wh-Why am I suddenly thinking like this, I've never been this angry because of someone's death before. Why do I feel such, pure hatred for Maijin Buu because he harmed Chi-Chi? All these things I've been feeling and my reactions to her... I've never had them for someone else... am I... am I in love with her?_ Before Goku could expand on those thoughts, he heard Chi-Chi call his name.

"Goku! Are you even listening?" She exclaimed, wondering why Goku wasn't listening, it was _him_ that asked for the story of her timeline after all. She also had yet to tell him about the wish too.

"Uhhhh, I-I'm s-sorry. I wasn't listening, was daydreaming about something, you should know I tend to do these kind of things. Heh." Goku said, guilty he wasn't paying attention, while scratching the back of his neck. A pose Chi-Chi had seen thousands of times before.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you never managed to stay focused on anything but fighting or food for more than 5 minutes. I'm kind of surprised you made it this far without losing focus." She stated while shaking her head. "I guess my story summary is just too long, guess I'll make it shorter for you, don't want to bore you to death now would I? Basically, after you tried to fight Maijin Buu but failed, Vegeta arrived and you guys fought Maijin Buu together. But decided to allow him to absorb you guys to save everyone Maijin Buu absorbed. After you got everyone out of Buu's body, he transformed back into his original form from the beginning of time itself, we called him Kid Buu. Basically he was much more evil than before and much more maniac-like. He destroyed Earth even with himself on it, but luckily you two, Dende and Mr Satan were saved by the Kai's and were brought to their planet. Unfortunately, Maijin Buu found you guys and you decided that you guys needed a Spirit Bomb to defeat him. At the same time Dende and the Kai's went to New Namek to gather the dragon balls and wish Earth and its people back to life. With everyone Buu killed ressurected, the other you gathered the energies of everyone on Earth while Vegeta distracted Buu and the other you threw the bomb, enventually killing Buu once and for all."

"Wow, your timeline seems so much cooler than mine! I'm kinda jealous now, the other me got to face so many more enemies than I did. But I've been wanting to ask, if we live in different timelines and universes, how did you somehow get into mine?" Goku asked the one question that one been on his mind ever since she said they were from differnt timelines.

Even though she knew this question would eventually come up, she still hesistated to tell him the real reason as to why she was here in this universe.

Eventually coming to the conclusion that it'd be best if he knew the truth, she quickly said. "Well that's because I accidentally wished I was... never born... with the dragon balls..."

To be continued...


	4. Chi-Chi? SHE DID WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of its variants**

 **A/N: Okay guys, I'm back with yet another chapter, however here's your warning, I won't be updating the story for the next 2 weeks because I'm going on a school trip to Tanzania, and of course I won't have time to be able to put out good quality chapters for you guys. So you'll just have to hang in there for 2 weeks for when I get home. Sorry in advance! Also by the way guys, don't hesitate to post reviews that contain constructive criticism, I'm not afraid, this _is_ my first story on this site so if there's something you're unhappy about or unsatisfied with, don't hesitate to state it out. Also, just want to warn you guys, this chapter may be a little depressing, but trust me, it'll get happier don't worry... eventually I guess.**

 **Gaetan 23: If you're talking about the truth about their relationship, you'll just have to wait and see if she does, heh heh. Oh, I also hope you're enjoying the story so far and thanks for the review!**

 **Chapter 4: Chi-Chi? SHE DID WHAT?!**

 _Back in the original universe..._

As Goku arrived at the location he sensed the 3 energies at, he could make out 3 figures, all 3 of them were rather short and still quite drowsy from their unconscious state. One had a blue face and blue skin overall, he wore a rather strange outfit that looked like a dress falling all the way to his feet and had this strange thing around his neck similar to the one his Yardrat costume had, he also wore a blue and red striped hat with a bauble on top. His facial features looked a lot like Piccolo's with this pointy ears and the lack of eyebrows, but he strangely didn't have a nose. Next to him was a... dog? Wearing a purple jumpsuit? With a sword behind its back?

 _Why is a blue little alien and a walking dog wearing a purple jumpsuit doing out here in the middle of the forest?_ The last figure then stood up, she was a human, a girl. _Well, at least_ something's _still normal with this group._ _Why do I get the feeling I've seen them before? Plus their energies seem even more familiar now that they're conscious._ The girl had relatively long hair, if past shoulder length is considered long, he didn't really know the standards for a girl's hair length, just that Chi-Chi's hair was _long_ and he _loved_ it when it was down, she just looked that much more beautiful, not like she wasn't already though. The girl wore a regular green dress with a brown belt and boots, the typical thing you'd see young adventurous girls wear nowadays. Now with all 3 of them fully conscious, they began conversing about something he couldn't yet hear about, so he decided to sneak up closer to eavesdrop their conversation. _Maybe they'll know what happened to Chi-Chi._ He thought hopefully.

"Argh! What happened? Where did my dragon balls go?! First some random lady appears and makes some strange wish and the dragon balls just disappear! Mai! Do you know where the dragon balls went?" The blue creature cranked. _Why does that voice sound oddly familiar? It's like I've heard it before but at the same time I haven't. Strange. Also what was he talking about 'some random lady'? Was he talking about Chi-Chi or someone else? Also Shenron was here? Why was Shenron_ here _of all places? Did these 3 gather them?_

"I'm not sure where they went either sir! After you fainted, I did too! Shu, did you see where they went? Also did you see where that lady went after that bright light?" The girl asked curiously. _Who is this lady they're talking about? And a bright light? What bright light? Shenron and a bright light? That can't be good can it?_

"I'm not sure either! I fainted the same time you did! I think the reason the dragon balls are gone is because that lady made a wish before we did, I think it was something about never being born or something I can't remember..." The dog stated. _Never being born? Now who would wish for that? Plus they seem to be mentioning this 'lady' a lot, she must be important... Maybe I should go down and talk to them, ask them why they're here in the first place... but then my cover will be blown... what should I do? This is so confusing!_

Eventually after a few seconds of debating with himself, curiousity got the better of him and he jumped out of his hiding spot to go and greet the 3 oddly familiar people.

"Hey guys! What brings you out here in the middle of the forest?" Goku asked innocently. Trying to greet them politely before interrogating them with questions.

"AHHHHHH! I-It's G-G-Goku! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!" The blue creature screamed in shock. _How does he know my name? Have we ever met before? ... Strangely enough I think we have, he does look familiar up-close too_.

Mai and Shu both turned their gazes into his direction, their faces portraying shock after seeing who it was. _Why are they so shocked to find me here? I_ live _here, if anything, I should be surprised to see_ them _here, not the other way around? Wait a second, those faces... they look even more familiar now, they kinda look like..._

"MAI AND SHU?!" Turning his gaze to the blue creature, he exclaimed. "EMPEROR PILAF?!" Goku was in complete shock, he didn't think he'd ever see these 3 again after what happened all those years ago with the dragon balls, he was also quite surprised how young and child-like they looked even after 20 years or so.

Deciding to get closer, he took a step forward, which was met with a step backwards from all 3 of them, which surprised Goku. _Are they scared of me? Am I_ that _hideous and evil-looking? Surely not, else Goten would've said something along those lines by now._ "What are enough guys doing out here in the middle of the forest?" He asked curiously.

"W-We swear we didn't do anything wrong!" Shu exclaimed frightenedly. "We just brought the dragon balls here to make a wish!"

"Y-Y-Yes, a wish! Not an evil one like world domination or anything of the sort, just your average thoughtful wish. And besides, we didn't even get to make our wish anyways! Some random lady came here and stole our wish! We swear we weren't doing anything suspicious!" Pilaf said.

"Hmmm... I believe you I guess, explains why you're here. But can you tell me more about this 'lady' you keep talking about? What was she wearing? What did she look like?" Goku prodded, curious to see who this mystery woman was.

"Well, I think she had her hair in a bun, she wore a bright yellow dress and... that's all I can really remember" Shu answered while scratching his chin.

 _Hair in a bun? Bright yellow dress?! ... There's only one person that fits that description in a place like this! They can't be talking about Chi-Chi! Why would she be out here? But who else puts their hair into a bun and wears a yellow dress out in the forests here? Also what were they talking about a wish being stolen? Did Chi-Chi make a wish?! Is that why she's supposedly disappeared?! Just what is going on here?!_

"Hey, you guys, you said that this 'lady' stole your wish? Do you remember what she wished for? Also, Shenron's supposed to grant two wishes, not just one... unless the first needed a lot of power to grant..." His heart lurched at the thoughts on the kind of wishes Chi-Chi could've made that required the power of two wishes to be granted.

"Well, from what I can remember... I think she wished that she was never born? Something along those lines, but why would you wish for something like _that_?" Shu asked, still baffled as to why the strange woman wished for what she did.

"SHE DID WHAT?! HOW?! WHY?! WHEN?!" Goku shouted incredulously. _That explains her mysterious absence from the house and the fact I couldn't sense her energy! W-Why did she wish to never be born?! Was it because... Oh no... it was because of us! She must've went for a walk because she was sad and lonely that we all left her on her birthday and made the wish! She must've thought we didn't want her anymore! Oh no, no, no, no! This is all my fault! I've left Chi-Chi so many times its gotten to the point where she even doubts my love for her! Am I_ that _bad of a husband?! ... If she wished she was never born then, that means... she doesn't exist anymore! NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT! She can't be gone... she just can't! She must be somewhere, anywhere! I won't stop until I find her! It's the least I can do for her today... I... I can't live without her, she's my everything, she's taught me everything I needed to know about love and having a family. Not only did she teach me those things, she even stood by me despite my naivety. She is my first and only lover, the first person to show me the love of an admirer, of a fiancé, of a wife. And how did I repay her? I left her continuously! I took her love for granted and now she's... gone. I... I love her... so much... I'd do anything for her, and I mean it. But does she know that? Clearly not... seeing as I... left her... so many times._ Goku thought, disgusted at his own actions over the years and guilty that _he_ was the reason she wished to not be born. After coming to the decision that he'd try and go find her, refusing to believe that she just disappeared for good, he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and blasted off, leaving behind a baffled Pilaf and his servants. _I should've never allowed Goten and Gohan to leave for the day. WHAT WAS I THINKING?! And to make matters worse_ I _left her too! This all could've been avoided had we all stayed home! We'd all be happy on her birthday and she'd... she'd still be here... at home..._

If Goku didn't have to fly around the planet in search of Chi-Chi, he would've most likely beat himself to a pulp for causing Chi-Chi this much pain. _Maybe... maybe she's better off without me then. Without me, she won't have to go through the pain I made her go through over the years of our marriage. I'm just a burden to her..._ Goku thought bitterly. _How can I love someone so much but hurt them so badly at the same time? Why is my love this painful for someone? I used to think my life would be only fighting and training, that I'd die alone living a 'fulfilled' life. But after I met her again at that tournament, I realised how much I would've missed out on had I chosen to live that life. I would've lived without my sons with me, without my house and worst of all, I would've lived without Chi-Chi's love, I lived without anyone to share my love with. I used to fight for the thrill of the battle, for the fun of it, but upon meeting her and creating a family with her, I fought to protect the ones I loved with all my heart, my family, and most importantly, Chi-Chi_. _But apparently my idea of protection has only caused my family harm and hurt them more than it should. That's it... O_ _nce this is over... if... if it makes her happy... I-I'll leave her one last time so I won't hurt her anymore... even if it breaks my heart... her happiness is what matters most to me, if she's happy... I'll eventually find my happiness with that knowledge..._ With that, a single lone tear broke free from Goku's-already-moist-eyes and slid down his cheek. Just now reaslising he was on the verge of completely breaking down, he quickly wiped away the forming tears and willed none other to form. He didn't have time for crying now, he had to go and find Chi-Chi...

The once happy and bright Goku all of his friends came to know him as turned into a gloomy and dark alternate version of himself. Just thinking of all the pain he's caused Chi-Chi hurt him more than even an eternity in Hell could. He would sacrifice anything and everything, including his own life, for her, but now he came to realise that those sacrifices which were meant to protect her, actually ended up hurting her instead. _Why can't I do_ anything _right?! I'M SO STUPID! USELESS! PATHETIC!_ Goku thought angrily, enraged at his own stupidity and failure to protect the one he loved more than anything from pain. Worst of all, _he_ was the cause of the pain. He abruptly stopped in his search for Chi-Chi... only silence was heard, punctuated only by heavy breathing and growls of anger. The silence, however, didn't last long as a deafening roar sliced through the once peaceful mountain region he was now over. His power level skyrocketing as a result.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He bellowed. Any animals that were near the enraged Saiyan quickly fled in fright at the sudden ear-shattering noise. He continued like this for a minute or so before he finally calmed down. _I want to punch myself_ so _badly right now! No, I'd just hold back on myself. Maybe I should go to Vegeta and tell him to beat the life out of me. I deserve it. No! The pain I would feel would be nowhere near Chi-Chi's pain over the years. Especially in those 7 year after the Cell Games. WHAT WAS I THINKING NOT COMING BACK TO LIFE?!_ It took Goku all his self-restraint not to just Instant Transmission to Vegeta and ask him to do what he wanted him to do. _No point in trying to search for Chi-Chi anyways, I can't sense her energy anywhere on the planet. It's like she_ did _actually just vanish from existence. How am I going to tell the boys this?! That their mom got depressed that we all left her and wished she was never born?! Surely I can't do that... the guilt would kill them as it is to me now... No, but they deserve the truth, no matter how harsh it may be._

And so he decided to fly back home and call Gohan to get Goten and come back home where he would tell them the awful truth that their mother wished she was never born and no longer exists.

Unbeknownst to him however, Gohan and Goten were already home, wondering where both their parents were, oblivious to what had happened to their mother and the impending guilt and grief that would follow upon learning the truth...

To be continued...


	5. Mom? Where are you? What's going on?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of its** **variants**

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating the past 11 days, been on an expedition with my class to Tanzania and there's basically no time to write a story. So here it is, my present for you guys I guess you could say. Hope you enjoy!**

 **26Chapters: Yes, Goku is as crazy as an alien can get really, he does have an idea of what's hurting Chi-Chi. He decided to leave as he thinks that all he does is cause her pain, and it kills him to see his beloved wife in pain, so he decides to leave her once and for all to save her from the pain, clearly this is a horrible solution, but Goku wasn't much of an analyser to start with. Also I'm not from Africa, I'm actually half European and Asian. Side note, I love your stories, especially "The Chiasm", hope you update it soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **Gokuu the Carrot: Haha thanks, here's the chapter you've been wanting.**

 **Gaetan 23: I know the last chapter may have been a bit depressing, but I'll assure you, it gets happier (hopefully) later on. Poor Goku, always blames himself for everything doesn't he?** **Also here's your 'little' chapter you wanted, and I'll be sure to have a blast on my holiday, thanks!**

 **Chapter 5: Mom? Where are you** **? What's going** **on?**

As Gohan landed at his house with Goten, he too noticed that the front door wasn't closed, neither were any of the lights turned off. _Hmmmmm... that's not right. Mom never leaves the house without turning all the lights off and closing the front door._ "Mom? Dad? We're back! We're sorry we left on mom's birthday, we'll be sure to make it up to you, I promise!" He called out, only to be met with a pervading silence.

"Gohan, where's mom and dad? I don't see them and I can't sense them either." His little brother pointed out, both curious and nervous as to where his parents disappeared to.

"To be honest Goten, I... don't really know where they went either, it's not like mom to leave the house like this." He stated suspiciously. "Maybe we should go in and take a look, maybe they left us a note saying that they went out for mom's birthday." _Damn, should've never left mom on her birthday of all days. Nice going Gohan, now mom's probably sad that_ both _her sons left her on her birthday. What kind of son am I, actually agreeing to Goten being allowed to go out and play with Trunks instead of his own mother on her birthday. Dad and mom are probably really disappointed in us right now._ With that he unconsciously shivered at the tongue lashing he'd get once both his parents came home, but mainly his mom.

"Okay Gohan, let's go! I'm hungry anyways, plus it's cold out here! ... Last one in the house is a rotten tomato!" Goten exclaimed with his usual cheerfulness while making a dash for the house.

Startled by that last part, Gohan started sprinting as well, desperately trying to catch up. "H-Hey! Wait up Goten! No fair! You got a head start!"

Despite all his efforts, Gohan still lost to his little brother, something that seemed to happen quite often nowadays. "Haha! I win! That means you're a rotten tomato! You're a rotten tomato!" Goten sang joyfully.

The older of the two just shook his head while bearing a smile on his face, his little brother's cheerfulness never ceased to be infectious. "Whatever Goten, I let you win this time, careful though, I won't go easy next time!"

"Pshhhh, say that to the 7 other times you lost to me!"

It was then that Gohan noticed that there was no note anywhere, no trace as to where his parents went. This instantly got Gohan suspicious that something bad may have happened to his parents. _That can't be though, if an enemy appeared, dad would at least raise his energy and fight them off, especially with mom there as well. If I know dad, he'd go berserk if an enemy even laid a finger on mom. The past hour, I didn't sense a rise in anyone's energy levels, let alone dad's._ Through sheer luck, ironically, right that second he sensed a huge increase in his dad's power level. Instinctively, he and Goten got into their fighting stances, though quickly dropping them seeing as there was no threat nearby.

"Woaw! Dad's energy is super big! It's growing even bigger! WOW! Our dad's the coolest and the strongest!" Goten shouted ecstatically, not caring for the reason as to _why_ his father's energy was skyrocketing.

 _What's going on?! Why is dad's energy increasing at such a rapid rate?! Unless... oh no, is there actually an enemy?! If so, then that explains why... mom and dad aren't here! That bastard must've kidnapped mom and dad must've been trying to find her!_ Gohan thought angrily. Clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. _If that scumbag hurt mom, he'll know hell after I'm done with him._ Unbeknownst to him though, his anger caused his _own_ power level to start rising, something that Goten quickly took notice of due to the house shaking violently because of brother.

"Gohan! What are you doing? What's happening? Why is _your_ energy starting to rise too? ... G-Gohan, I'm scared..." He stuttered the last part out, causing Gohan to immediately drop out of his blind anger and begin to comfort his brother.

Kneeling down so he could be eye-to-eye with his little brother, he asked calmly with a voice shared only between two brothers. "What's wrong Goten? Why're you scared? You were happy just a second ago, what happened now?"

"B-Because, first d-dad started raising his power, now y-you also Gohan. I d-don't know why you two d-did that, b-but I cant help feel that s-something happened t-to m-m-mom. I can't sense her with dad, wh-what if the person dad's fighting... k-killed mom?" At this, Goten started crying, no longer able to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He already saw his mother die once because of Maijin Buu, another death of his mom would literally tear him apart.

Gohan on the other hand, didn't feel anger like his father or sadness like his brother. All he felt... was denial. _Mom can't be dead. Dad would_ never _let that happen, he'd sacrifice himself to the most painful death a hundred times over just to save mom. Because mom dying would be the worse thing that could ever happen to him. NO! Mom's not dead! Not again! ... B-But, that would explain why dad's raising his energy so high... maybe... mom... mom_ is _dead. ... She's not dead! Mom just can't be..._ _Wait, I can't sense another energy near dad, that means nothing powerful is anywhere near him. But that raises the question, why is dad raising his power level if nothing strong is around?_ Gohan thought curiously before he was cut off by Goten.

"Hello? G-Gohan? A-are you alright? What's wrong with you? Did you even hear what I just said?" Goten asked nervously.

"Wh-What? What did you say earlier? Sorry I wasn't listening..."

"I said... do you wanna go help dad with whoever he's fighting? If dad's power level is that high, the person he must be fighting must be really strong!" Goten exclaimed exictedly, he was just like his father, completely forgetting about his mood just a second ago.

"Goten... we're not even sure dad is actually fighting someone, can't you sense that there's no other strong energy around dad for miles?" Gohan stated matter-of-factly.

"... Oh yeah! I can't sense anything near dad at all! In fact, dad's energy is actually dropping!"

 _Goten's right, dad's energy_ is _dropping, but why? Why would dad raise his energy in the middle of nowhere then drop it? ... Well, at least he isn't fighting anyone, that's for sure. But then again, where's mom then? If she's not with dad, where is she?_ Gohan thought suspiciously.

As if Goten was reading his mind, he asked. "Gohan? Where's mom if she's not with dad?"

"Uhhhhh... I... I don't know Goten. I don't know. Maybe she went into town to go buy something... for her birthday..." At the mention of their mother's birthday, both sons let their heads drop and had sorrowful expressions on their faces. "Wait a second, Goten, I can sense dad's energy getting closer, and fast too. Dad must be coming home, hopefully he knows where mom went."

"You're right! Dad _is_ getting closer! We can finally know where mom went and then we can celebrate her birthday! YAY!" Goten yelled exictedly.

It took their father a mere 5 minutes to reach their house. Minutes, however, that felt like hours, all of which was spent in silence, none of the two brothers dared to speak another word, scared they would somehow worsen the situation.

"Gohan! Goten! I'm back! I know you're in there!" Goku shouted, feeling the urge to confirm his presence to the boys even though he was sure they sensed him coming.

"We're in the living room dad! Come in!" Gohan replied equally as loud, breaking the silence that pervaded the house the past 5 minutes. _Took dad long enough, was he walking or what? That wait felt like hours._

As Goku stepped through the front door, Gohan and Goten both stood up from their seats on the couch, as if they were preparing for the news they'd be hearing.

Once both brothers caught sight of their father, they could clearly see he was completely worn out, with sweat beeding from his forehead and his breath heavy. No words were exchanged between the 3 until after their father plopped down on the couch opposite them.

"I suppose you're wondering where your mother is, am I right?" His response was a nod coming from both his sons.

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest and said in a tone with a hint of anger and disappointment uncharacteristic for him. "And also where you went this entire time. And why you left mom _alone_ on her _birthday_. And why you were pointlessly raising your power level in the middle of nowhere."

Upon hearing Gohan's tone with him, Goku's anger immediately rose. "Now you listen and you listen good Gohan! I don't _ever_ wanna hear that tone of yours directed against _me_ again. I am your _father_ and deserve some respect, me and your mother taught you better than to be rebellious. It wasn't just _me_ that left your mother, you and Goten both left her as well, don't try and put all the blame on me. And to answer your question on where I was when you got home, I was out trying to find your mother! But that was pointless because she wished she was never born because of us!" Upon saying that last part, Goku instantly regretted his harsh tone with such sensitive news.

"Wh-What?! Mom did what again?" Both of the boys exclaimed in disbelief simultaneously.

"Uhhh... I'm sorry for my harsh tone. But... your mom... well... she kinda wished she never existed..." He managed to stutter out in a less harsher voice.

"But why?!" Gohan asked incredulously, still not wanting to believe his mother did such a thing.

"Well, you could say it was kind of our fault..." Upon hearing this, the faces of both his sons turned into ones of shock and horror, both pairs of eyes immediately growing wide. "We all ended up leaving your mom alone on her birthday, and this really hurt her, she must've thought we didn't care about her and didn't want her anymore. So she must've taken a walk into the forest and stumbled upon the dragon balls, then wishing that she wasn't born out of her depression... Well, that's what I think happened."

Silence was all that was heard after the news was said. Gohan's shocked face soon morphed into one of understanding and guilt, finally understanding why his mother had done that. Goten, however, still didn't fully understand everything, but was still guilty and upset that he was partly the reason as to why his mom had wished she never existed.

Finally, it was Goten who broke the silence with his idea to get his mom back. "Maybe we can use the dragon balls to undo the wish mom made and we can have her back and apologize to her!"

"No Goten, that's not possible. Your mom used the dragon balls to wish she never existed, that means we can't use the dragon balls for another _year_." Goku stated sadly.

"A year without m-mommy?" Goten stuttered out before he broke down into a crying-fit. Gohan too shed tears upon hearing that he wouldn't have his mom back for at least another year and it was all his fault because he left her. _It's all my fault, I can't believe how stupid I am. Girlfriends come and go... but family is forever. Mom's been there for me my entire life, and probably will be even in the Otherworld, and this is how I repay her. She's taught me how to become the man I am now, she's taught me everything. I couldn't have made it without her, and probably won't make it without her either. Mom, if you're somehow out there, remember that I still love you, even if I don't show it too often nowadays._ _It's all my fault. It's...a-all m-my fault. M-Mom wouldn't have l-left had I s-stayed with h-her._ Gohan thought depressedly while shedding even more tears and clenching his fists so hard blood started to ooze out of his hand

It wasn't long until Goten rushed up into his room and sobbed even louder into his pillow, completely forgetting about his earlier hunger and the fact he needed a shower. Gohan soon followed where he slowly slumped back into his room, head hanging low and locked himself in it so he could cry in peace where no one could see. Unknown to him however, his 'silent' sobs weren't silent at all and could be heard loud and clear with the use of Saiyan hearing.

Hearing both his sons cry due their guilt because of the disappearance of their mother tore Goku's heart even more. The optimistic happy go-lucky-Saiyan was on the verge af depression and tears. "Chi-Chi, can't you see that the boys need you? Goten's still a kid and although Gohan's an adult, he's still the same cry-baby we raised, they both need and miss you Chi-Chi. _I_ need you. _I_ miss you. I-I love you, more than you'll ever know. I'm sorry for not showing it enough." With that, he finally let a tear fall from his moist eyes and left for his and Chi-Chi's room, now only his for most likely another year, but not before leaving his present for her on the coffee table.

Throughout the night, all that could be heard were the sobs of Gohan and Goten and the quiet cries of Goku. All 3 of which not able to get a wink of sleep. They didn't care however, all they wanted was to have Chi-Chi back.

The Son's have 364 more depressing days to go. Question is will they make it that long?

To be continued...


	6. An offer for help? A home?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of its** **variants**

 **A** **/N** **: Sorry updates are further apart from each other nowadays, it's just that I've been getting a bit more homework in school and thanks to my expedition, I have A LOT to catch up on. Well hope you enjoy this chapter** **anyways.**

 **Anonymous: The Namekian Dragon Balls can't undo a wish made by The Earth Dragon Balls. Porunga just can't do it, only Shenron has the power to undo a wish, but it's still uncertain if he can actually undo the wish due to the wish being very powerful.**

 **Chatper 6: An offer for help? A home?**

 _Back in the alternate universe..._

"... You did... what?!" He yelled, shocked at what he thought he just heard come out of Chi-Chi's mouth.

"I uh... I... wished... I... wasn't born." She murmured nervously, somewhat frightened by Goku's tone and volume. _Usually I'm the one yelling, not him. He's kind of scary when he yells, loud too. If he yells like this when he's shocked, I wonder how he yells when he's angry._ She internally shivered at the thought of Goku being angry and yelling at her.

He frowned upon hearing her frightened tone, which was caused by none other than him. "I-I'm sorry I yelled and scared you... I just... was shocked I guess... But who wishes to _not be born?_ Are you insane?!"

Her eyebrows started twitching after hearing Goku's comment about her. _How dare he call_ me _insane! He's literally an_ alien _that was meant to kill all life on Earth! He can transform into all different_ _TYPES of Super Saiyan wether it be 'regular' Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 1000, I don't even know anymore! He could probably eat enough food to fill up 10 families and there'd STILL be room for more and he calls_ ME _insane?!_ She thought incredulously. "Goku how dare you call me insane! Look at yourself!" Which prompted him to actually look over himself in search for an abnormalities, to which Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at. "Not literally! What I'm trying to say is you're an ALIEN and you call ME INSANE! ... Ugh whatever Goku. I made the wish because I was sad okay? You happy now?"

"Well, I guess. But what made you sad though? I'm sure I can help!" Goku exclaimed childishly.

 _Oh Goku, if only you knew..._ Chi-Chi thought sadly. "I-It's... none of your business Goku, it's... all in the past anyway..." She sputtered quickly.

"Oh, alright then. Say, how are you gonna get back to your timeline now that you're stuck in mine because of the wish?" He questioned.

"I was thinking about gathering the Dragon Balls and wishing my self back to existence? If that even makes sense, but it's the only idea I have really."

"Well that's a great idea! We can go to Bulma's to get the Dragon radar and start gathering them! We'll have to do that tomorrow though, it's getting pretty dark out." He stated as he looked up to the quickly darkening sky, the orange hue of the sunset rapidly fading and vanishing, being replaced by a cold blanket of darkness.

"Yeah you're right. But I don't have anywhere to stay now that my house doesn't exist, maybe I could stay at a hotel for the night." She suggested, mainly to herself though.

"Nah, that's not necessary, we can stay at my grandpa's house! I haven't been back there in a few months."

 _Oh I forgot about Grandpa Gohan's hut. But wait... since our home doesn't exist, where was he staying the past few months if not in Grandpa Gohan's hut?_ Chi-Chi thought curiously. "Uh Goku? You said you haven't been to Gohan's hut in a few months, in those few months, where were you staying at?"

"Oh, I just sleep wherever to be honest, I just train in some place and sleep there as well. I've slept in so many places in the forest I hardly remember them, I barely remember where I last slept! Haha!" He said cheerfully.

 _Oh, so this Goku doesn't have a place to stay. He was more of a wilderness person than a domesticated one, so I guess that's understandable._ She reasoned. "Oh." A cold breeze of wind blew past them, causing Chi-Chi to unconsciously shiver. This, however, was not missed by Goku's watchful gaze.

"H-hey, you seem cold, you wanna go to grandpa's hut and warm up? Because it does get quite cold at night in these forests." He asked kindly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Wanna take Nimbus there?" At this, his eyes bulged and eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Heh, yeah, I know about Nimbus, he's in my timeline too. NIMBUS!" She yelled while cupping her hands around her mouth.

In no time at all, the yellow fluffy cloud who was known as Nimbus landed directly in front of Chi-Chi and a very surprised and shocked Goku. "Wh-when did you... How did you call Nimbus? I thought only I could?" He questioned, still shocked that this strange and beautiful woman could call up Nimbus.

"Heh, the Goku in the my timeline told Nimbus that he should listen to me as well, that's why I can call Nimbus." She said while hopping on Nimbus and offering a hand to Goku, who still stood there, as still as a statue.

 _Wow, she can call_ and _ride Nimbus too. She must be pure-hearted then, that's good to know._ He thought while accepting her hand, although he was quite embarrassed that _she_ was the one helping _him_ up onto Nimbus when it should be the other way around. _Bulma said to be a gentleman around woman, I think I already failed that. Dammit why did I allow her to get on first._

Even after getting on Nimbus, Goku was reluctant to let go of Chi-Chi's hand, relishing in the contact. _Her hand feels so smooth and warm I could hold it all day..._ He imagined that same hand carrassing his cheek, his chest, his abs and stroking his... _WOAW THERE! Calm yourself down Goku! We are NOT going there. What is wrong with me?! This is not appropriate! I usually don't have these perverted thoughts! Oh no, is Master Roshi rubbing off on me?! Surely that can't be right, he hasn't these past few decades so why start now? Plus I don't imagine Bulma's hand doing..._ THAT _. Bad Goku, bad! ... Oh but it would feel so_ good! _NO! STOP IT GOKU!_ _What's wrong with me? This has never happened before..._ He internally scolded himself, unaware that Chi-Chi was calling his name.

"Goku? ... Goku! Hello?" She lightly slapped him to get him out of his reverie. "Goku, were you even listening? What's going on in that brain of yours?" She questioned, oblivious to Goku's perverted thoughts.

He immediately blushed furiously at Chi-Chi questioning what he was thinking, completely embarrassed at his train of thought just now. "Uh... I... uh... was thinking about... uh... cake! Yes I was thinking about cake! Cake! Yum!" He stuttered.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, she knew Goku better than anyone and knew whenever he mentioned cake, he was hiding something. But this time, she let it slide, mainly because she was starving and was cold. "Okay? So, can we go now? I'm starving _and_ I'm freezing!" She complained.

"O-okay! Nimbus! Back to Grandpa Gohan's hut!" Goku told his childhood friend.

And with that, Nimbus boosted away in the direction of Grandpa Gohan's old hut. A minute into the journey, Chi-Chi uncounsiouly shifted into Goku's lap until until her smooth and soft back came into contact with his rigid and defined chest. This act, however, caused Goku to blush yet again and caused his heart to do flip-flops in his chest. He prayed that Chi-Chi couldn't hear his rapid heart rate right now and also... _Please please please don't let that happen, stay down please! She's basically sitting on it, IT BETTER STAY DOWN! If that thing starts poking her, I AM DEAD! Okay keep it cool Goku, over-reacting isn't gonna help, this doesn't mean anything, she probably just feels cold... yeah definitely._ Unfortunately for Goku, that 'thing' did not heed to Goku's warnings. _Oh no no no no no! Uhhhhh... WHAT DO I DO?! I've never been in THIS kind of situation! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! Ahhhhhh what to do?! ... I KNOW! Think of Bulma! Think of BULMA!_ Surprisingly this tactic worked and Goku averted the incoming _disaster_ that was about to happen. _Thank the lords..._ He sighed in relief.

Chi-Chi, who was oblivious to Goku's 'struggle', snuggled in closer for warmth. "Uh Chi-Chi?" Goku questioned, praying that she understood what he was trying to say and got off him.

"Sorry Goku, I was just... cold. If this is bothering you, I can get off." She said, hoping he wouldn't mind that she was sitting in his lap. She needed some form of contact against him, her husband, though he didn't know that, and she planned to keep it that way. In her defense, aside from having physical contact, she _was_ quite cold.

 _Say yes it is bothering me! SAY IT!_ "It's okay Chi-Chi, it's not bothering me as long as you're okay with it." _Dammit! Goku you idiot! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!_ He internally debated and scolded himself.

Fortunately for Goku, they arrived at his grandpa's house shortly after. Upon landing, he jumped off Nimbus and tried to conceal his blatantly obvious arousal that he could no longer keep down. Sadly enough there was no cold water near the house nor did he have enough time to relieve himself, so he was forced to resort to sitting down cross legged while trying to discreetly keep it down and hidden. _This is as good as I can do, hopefully she doesn't notice._ He prayed.

By the time he sat down, Chi-Chi was just getting off Nimbus. "Goku? What's wrong with you? You're acting really weird..." She asked suspiciously, still somehow oblivious to his arousal.

"N-nothing is wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine, I'm just... hungry, that's all, plus I really need the bathroom!" Goku answered as best he could. "Hey, maybe I should go find us some food while you can check the hut out, maybe prepare yourself a place to sleep while you're at it, I know it's quite messy and dirty, and I'm sorry. But I uh, really need to go now, see ya later!" And with that he ran off to find some cold wate leaving a puzzled Chi-Chi behind.

 _That was... weird? What was wrong with him?_ She thought curiously. Deciding to brush it off, Chi-Chi entered Gohan's hut, what she saw must've been the product of a place not being dusted and cleaned for over 2 decades. There was dust EVERYWHERE, mountains at that! Mould was plentiful as well as weeds, old books were scattered across the floor and possessions, which must've been Gohan's, were lying on the small bed in the middle of the room, all of which were covered in dust. Her whole body twitched at the sight. She couldn't stand dirty and messy places! This was the epitome of messy. No wonder Goku didn't want to stay here, how could he? Not even a rat would want to make this place a home, if it could even be called that.

The atmosphere surrounding the house was anything but homey, but she was about to change that. And so she got to work, living with Goku for nearly 2 decades has taught her many things, one of those is how to effectively clean and keep a place clean. Her movements while cleaning and dusting were as fluid as water itself, having mastered the art years ago through intense 'training'. First the shelves were dusted, then the items on the floor, then the small bed and finally the floor, after a few minutes of dusting, the entire time punctuated by coughs, Chi-Chi started cleaning the mould on the walls and started picking the weeds out. After that was done, she started organising all the items onto the shelves so it looked appealing to the eye. After that, she started polishing everything with a towel so they were sparkling clean. All of this was done in a mere half an hour, which impressed even herself.

 _Wow I cleaned that place up fast! Guess living with Goku for so long hones your skills. Now all the place needs is lighting, maybe a small fire in the fireplace will do._ She proposed to herself. Exiting the house to collect some firewood to make a fire, she noticed a tiny teddy bear on the floor next to a tree, the bear was well hidden behind layers of grass. The teddy bear was a brown bear about the size of her hand, it had two different coloured buttons as its eyes and a cute little curved up line of fabric as a smile, the bear was wearing a small white shirt that fit it perfectly and had 2 little white gloves on both his hands. She picked it up wondering whose it was. _I wonder who this teddy bear belongs to... Wait a second, Goku said he lived here as a child. This teddy bear must be his! Awwww that's just adorable! The saviour of the universe used to have a cute little teddy bear to sleep with!_ She carefully tucked the bear away in one of her pockets not wanting to accidentally rip it, deciding to tease Goku once he came back. _I can't wait to see the look at his face, it'd probably be a blush and him looking away, yes I can already imagine it!_

Deciding to get back to the task at hand, Chi-Chi brought the firewood back to the hut and placed them into the small fireplace, luckily for her, back in the early days of her marriage, Goku taught her how to start a fire manually using only two sticks, back then, it was hard work trying to make a fire out of just sticks, but after years of practice, she honestly found making a fire this way nearly as easy as lighting one using a match. The fire was lighted in no time, bringing both light and warmth to the once cold and desolate hut. She stood up and dusted her hands, admiring her hard work and giving herself a mental pat on the back.

Her original mission of making the place feel more homey had succeeded and the results were far beyond her original expectations. The once unorganized shelves were littered with items that were strewn on the floor before in a more organised manner, the once mouldy and dusty walls were now sparkling clean, so was everything else in the hut. The sound of fire crackling gave the hut a rather peaceful ambience. She had transformed the hut from a dusty rathole into a homey environment that was welcoming, fresh and clean.

Feeling the need for self gratification, Chi-Chi decided that she deserved a bath, so she exited the hut and went out in search for a lake or river of some sort so she could bathe in and get all the dust off her body, but not before leaving a note behind telling Goku she'd be gone for a bit.

A few minutes later, Goku arrived at the scene with 2 huge fish on his shoulders, hair still wet from his little swim. Plopping the fish down infront of the hut, he decided to enter it, expecting a dust covered and mouldy interior, what he did not expect was to come in and be greeted by nice clean floors, walls and even the ceiling! An organised shelf with all Grandpa Gohan's possessions nicely displayed on it. There was even a small fire in the fireplace, which from memory, was only ever used once in his childhood. The place he once called home finally started looking like a home, a sense of nostalgia washed over him and he swore he could even see his grandpa sitting on the bed reading a book.

The thought of his grandpa brought tears to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, not now, not when the woman he just met a few hours ago took the time and effort to clean up this place, to make it feel like a home again. _Is this what it feels like to have a home? A place to come back to everyday? This sense of comfort and security, is this the feeling of truly having a home to go back to? All this... it was all Chi-Chi's doing... Why? Any normal person would be disgusted and horrified at the state the inside of this hut was at, well, at least Bulma was, I don't think she's very normal though. But of the countless of people that have seen the state of this hut, why did_ she _decide to do something about it? ...Chi-Chi... gave me a home and I barely even know her..._ _I'm gonna have to thank her for this, after dinner of course!_ He thought gratefully.

It was then that he noticed a small note on the bed, it read: "Sorry Goku, I left to go take a bath in some lake or river nearby, don't go looking for me, I'll come back for dinner once I'm done, just get dinner started while I'm gone. Don't eat all the food though! Also I cleaned the hut for us, hope you like it!". He smiled just for the sake of it, being around her had this effect on him, he felt a sense of... completion when around her. Like he finally found that other missing half he never knew about, the feelings he felt after their first accidental kiss and on Nimbus, was this love? He wasn't sure if it was or not, having never been in love before, but he hoped it was.

Before he could expand of this train of thought any further, he sensed that Chi-Chi had finished her bath and was on her way back. _Oh I nearly forgot! She told me to get dinner ready and I haven't even started the fire yet!_ He remembered, rushing out the hut to gather firewood. Deciding that the stack in his hands was enough, he plopped the wood on the forest floor and used his energy to start the fire instantly, Goku didn't like using his energy to accomplish things, he'd much rather prefer using the natural method until the fire started, mainly because it was just more fun, but he didn't have the time now. With the fire lighted, he skewed both fish and began cooking one of them, Chi-Chi's.

Said person didn't arrive until after Goku nearly finished cooking his fish, which was, obviously, much larger than Chi-Chi's.

"Hello Goku, I see you've already started dinner like I asked you to." She stated.

"Yeah! I was getting kind of hungry so I decided to start cooking the fish." He handed Chi-Chi her fish so she could begin eating. "Here's yours, I cooked yours first so you could eat first." He said innocently, his innocence something she completely adored about him.

"Awww you didn't have to do that Goku, you should've cooked yours first seeing as yours is bigger, it'll take longer." She was flattered by his kind actions.

"Sure I did, I cooked yours first because I like you and think you deserve at least that much for cleaning up grandpa's hut. Oh, I nearly forgot to say thank you for cleaning up the place, I really appreciate it Chi-Chi."

"Oh it's nothing, I clean my house constantly so cleaning up the hut wasn't much of a big deal, although the place was a huge mess. It's the least _I_ could do for you as you offered me a place to stay, also I wasn't gonna be sleeping in a place that was dirty and dusty, so I also did it for myself." Chi-Chi replied as she bit a chunk out of her fish.

Once Goku's fish was cooked, they ate dinner in a comfortable silence, only punctuated by the crackling sounds of the slowly dying fire. With their fire dying out, the two decided to go into the warmth of the hut to avoid the harsh cold November climate of Mt. Paozu.

"Heh. Well... there's only one bed in the hut. Y-you can have it, I can sleep on the floor, I usually do in the forest anyway." Goku kindly offered.

"No! You are _not_ sleeping on the floor Goku! You'll end up hurting your back in the morning if you do, and I don't care if you sleep on the forest floor all the time, you are sleeping on the bed where you're meant to sleep." She quickly retorted.

He blushed at the thought of sleeping on the same bed as her. _How many times am I going to blush today?!_ "B-but you're sleeping on the bed, I wouldn't want to take up your space, plus I thought you wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed with me." To this she also blushed.

"I-it's okay, really. I'm fine with sharing a bed with you, it's big enough so we both have adaquete room to sleep and not come into contact, so there should be no worries." He stood there in silence, staring at the bed. "Come on, let's get to bed, I'm tired and we have a long adventure tomorrow." She said while walking towards the bed and crawling under the sheets.

He stood there motionless, eyes fixated on her slender form lying on his grandpa's former bed. At some point, she let her long hair fall loose past her shoulders, her beautiful hair spread across the pillow, blanketing it with a layer of black over the plain white underneath, this along with the lighting from the fire dimly lighting up her angelic face in all the places that mattered was a scene that made Goku's heart flutter and beat a hundred time faster. _She's so... beautiful. The other Goku must be the luckiest person alive to be friends with an angel like this._ He thought with a hint of jealousy towards his other self.

"Goku? You going to sleep or not? Because I am really tired." She questioned.

"Oh I-I'm sorry! I didn't realise you were waiting for me." He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down in the edge.

She chuckled while shaking her head. "Silly Goku." She said softly while letting her eyes droop and sleep take over.

He smiled at the sight of her peaceful sleeping face, her chest slowly rising and falling in a steady pattern. _She really is an angel._ He thought. "Good night Chi-Chi." He whispered. He wanted to kiss her forehead as well but thought against it, thinking that Chi-Chi wouldn't like someone she just met a few hours ago to start kissing her forehead, although they were friends in her timeline, they were still practically strangers in his, but he was going to change that.

Standing up, Goku took off his orange gi and weighted blue undershirt, deciding not to sleep with them on for comfort, he slowly took off his weighted boots and wristbands and carefully slid under the sheets, as to not wake Chi-Chi up. Looking up to the ceiling, he put his hands behind his head and smiled brightly, content with his life thus far upon meeting the magnificent woman he was sharing a bed with, turning his head towards said woman, he saw beautiful long hair cascade down her back. The sight was one to be marveled at. _I could get used to this..._ He concluded.

Slowly, sleep caught up to him and he too was swept off into dreamland.

Having met this strange woman just this evening and already about to embark on a journey to find the dragon balls with her the next day just like he did with Bulma all those years ago.

Goku's life couldn't get any better than this.

To be continued...


	7. A beginning of a journey

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Dragon Ball or any of its** **variants**

 **A** **/N: Sorry again that I haven't been updating recently, just been really busy with school and all, hope you understand. BTW guys, Goku is a 37 year old adult (in the alternate universe), it is just plain stupid to think that he doesn't know what sex is and doesn't understand when someone is implying something related to sex. It just comes natural hanging around with people that understand it. Well I hope you enjoy this** **chapter.**

 **roku1397: Glad you enjoy my adaptation of the story, but really, this story plot was created by wthtonibelle, I'm just the one writing the story, thanks for reading though.**

 **foxsqueen: What you said is completely true (in my opinion at least). Chi-Chi _is_ Goku's sanctuary, and he likes to keep that sanctuary to himself, however selfish that may be. But hey, can't blame him for being selfish this one time right? This is probably why we don't get to see Chi-Chi much in the anime and manga, Goku's all protective of her. So adorable those two.**

 **Chapter 7** **: A beginning of a journey**

Chi-Chi was beginning to feel the effects of her consciousness coming back to her, removing her from her slumber. Deciding to peek one eye open, though quickly realising that was a huge mistake seeing as she was instantly greeted by blinding light. _Well, at least I know it's morning now._ She thought humourlessly. _Well I guess it's time to wake up, we gotta go to Bulma's today from what I recall Goku telling me._

 _Ugh, I hate this time of day, always so groggy._ She thought bitterly while attempting to move her feet off the bed, however her feet didn't move at all despite her efforts, as if something was holding them in place. _Huh? Why can't I move my feet? My muscles aren't still asleep are they? No that never happens to me. Also why do I feel like I'm sleeping next to something warm?_ _And why does my body feel heavier?_ Turning her head to see what was cuddling with her in bed, she was greeted with none other than Goku's sleeping face.

Goku's legs were entangled with Chi-Chi's and he had one arm draped across her chest. His face was so close hers that an outsider would think they were kissing. She could feel his warm breath down her back and it sent tingles throughout her body, instantly forming goosebumps all over her skin. His entire body was so close to his she could feel his body heat radiate of his body and could smell his natural masculine scent that she oh so loved.

Her eyes widened at who she saw. _Goku?!_ Chi-Chi thought, completely shocked, her facial expressions perfectly portraying that, but softened upon further analysis of the situation. _Awww Goku's cuddling with me, that's so cute! Plus this isn't even_ my _Goku yet he still cuddles with me. Well it's most likely an accident and wasn't voluntary but it's adorable nonetheless!_ _Well I better wake him up, we got a big day today, can't have my beautiful husband from another universe sleeping in now can we?_

"Goku. Goku wake up." She said softly while shaking Goku's shoulders in an attempt to get him out of dreamland.

Luckily for Chi-Chi, that was all it took to make Goku begin to stir and wake up. Opening his eyes, he was met with probably the best sight he had ever woken up to in his life. A smile spread across his face at the beauty that was in front of him. _She's gorgeous... Again?! Seriously?! These thoughts nearly got me killed yesterday! I really need to ask someone for help after this is done, something is definitely wrong with me_... _Wait, why is her face so close to mine?_ Deciding to answer his own question, he glanced down and was properly shocked, just as Chi-Chi was. _W-Why is my arm draped over her chest?! Plus, why are my legs entangled with hers?! How close can one's body get to another's?! Oh no, I'm cuddling with her! She's probably super uncomfortable right now! She probably thinks I'm Master Roshi!_

Panicked, he instantly untangled his legs, removed his arm from over her chest and jumped off the bed in a frantic manner. It was only after he jumped off the bed that he realised that he actually liked and missed that physical contact, but those thought were quickly pushed to the back of his head.

Unbeknownst to him, however, was that Chi-Chi also missed the close physical contact, but before she could dwell any further on these thoughts, she couldn't help but laugh at the situation as a whole. The way Goku's face morphed from one of relaxation to one of complete and utter shock, and then embarrassment. The way he jumped off the bed and the way he's standing right now. Who wouldn't laugh? _Okay maybe Vegeta, but he never laughs at anything, especially if it has anything to do with Goku._ Chi-Chi thought, amused.

Goku however, was completely mortified. Cheeks burning red as a tomato and his gaze downswept. Despite all this however, he couldn't help but marvel at the sound of her laugh, it was just so melodic and pleasing to the ear. _I need to apologise, she might've felt uncomfortable and I cuddled, although it was unconscious, with her without asking. She deserves an apology._ He reasoned with himself.

"I... umm... I'm sorry... about what just happened." He apologised sincerely.

"Oh Goku, there's nothing to apologise for, you were probably asleep when you did it and you had no control over your actions. So really Goku, an apology is not necessary." She replied.

"But I cuddled with you and that was probably making you really uncomfortable, and I don't wanna do that to you."

"Who said I was uncomfortable?"

"Wait, you weren't?"

"Yes, I wasn't. Don't worry Goku, this isn't the first time you've cuddled with me." She answered with a silght bit of seduction in her tone, though this went unnoticed by Goku.

 _Wait what? ... Ohhhhh, the Goku of the other timeline must've cuddled with her before. Lucky bastard._ Goku thought, a bit jealous of the other Goku. _They're close friends_ and _he's cuddled with her before._ _That Goku is the luckiest person on this planet, that's for sure, I hope he knows that._

"Well, we better get ready so we can go to Capsule Corp. You said we'd go hunting for dragon balls today remember? Better get going now when it's early."

"Did I say that?" He asked, but instantly regretted it once he saw the glare Chi-Chi gave him. "I mean... uhhh... yes I remember now! Yeah I did say that! We better get ready now, so we can go." _Real smooth Goku, real smooth. You just_ had _to ask._

She sighed, exasperated. "Typical Goku." Chi-Chi said while playfully shaking her head and heading off to do her morning routines.

Goku chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. _She sure knows a lot about me._ _Well I should start getting ready too, because I need a bath._ He thought while ungracefully sniffing himself. _Yep, definitely need a bath._

15 minutes past until Goku finished taking his bath and brushing his teeth. Upon arriving back at the hut however, Chi-Chi was nowhere to be seen.

 _Wait, Chi-Chi's_ still _not done? I finished my shower_ and _brushed my teeth and I'm done before her? What's taking her so long? Surely she isn't taking_ another _bath?! She just took one yesterday evening! If she's anything like Bulma, it'll take until the afternoon until she's done! And_ she _was the one that forced me to start getting ready so we could leave early!_ Goku thought incredulously.

Coincidentally however, right after he finished his mental tirade, Chi-Chi appeared from the woods. Her hair was in a neat bun atop her head, her face laoked fresh and much more awake than when they woke up. Though nothing drastic had changed about her, Goku couldn't help but stare.

"Goku? Are you alright?" Chi-Chi asked, slightly worried. Goku was getting a lot more distracted than usual, the Goku in her timeline wasn't _this_ distracted. _I wonder what's distracting him, he just seems to stare off into deep space, like he's contemplating something._

"Uhhh y-yeah, I'm perfectly fine. L-Let's get going." He answered, snapping out of his reverie. "NIMBUS!"

In a matter of seconds, Goku's yellow trusty fluff-ball of a cloud appeared before them, ready to take them wherever they asked, albeit a little more enthusiastic than normal. This however, was understandable since Nimbus hadn't seen use for over a decade since his owner learnt how to fly on his own. So he was quite happy with this change of pace.

"Hey there buddy, nice to see you too!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully while motioning for Chi-Chi to climb on first, to which she blushed at the kind gesture.

 _I wonder who taught Goku to be a gentleman without me in this timeline, probably Bulma. Oh poor Bulma, I remember teaching Goku proper manners and that was a_ nightmare _. Hopefully Bulma had a better time teaching Goku than I did, probably not though._ Chi-Chi thought homourously.

Once Chi-Chi got on, Goku hopped on as well, but this time making sure to sit in front of her to avoid incidents like yesterday. "You okay back there Chi-Chi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but why are you sitting in front today?"

"I uhhh... I just wanted to uhhh... keep you warm! Yes! I sat in front so you can stay warm behind me." Goku answered, oblivious to the affection his gesture carried.

"Oh Goku, you didn't have to do that for me." Chi-Chi insisted while blushing profusely, despite her words, internally, she wanted Goku to keep doing these things, it warmed her heart to see that this Goku cared about her. _Oh he's just so adorable and romantic, he probably doesn't even know his gesture is even romantic and affectionate. Typical Goku. So oblivious sometimes. But I wouldn't have it any other way._

 _Strange? Why is she blushing? Wait why am I curious about_ everything _she does?_ He asked himself. _Anyways,_ _we got a dragon radar to get!_ "Hey Nimbus, how about we pay Bulma visit, cause we kinda need the dragon radar."

It was less than a second before they were flying off to Capsule Corp. The journey there was quick and relatively uneventful aside from the occasional exchange of question and answers. Which Goku was fine with seeing as how yesterday's trip was a near disaster.

"We're here Chi-Chi!" He yelled, a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh wow! I never noticed! All I could see was a giant building with a _giant_ logo saying 'Capsule Corp'. Thanks for pointing that out for me Goku, I wouldn't have known!" She returned with playful sarcasm, to which Goku chuckled, embarrassed. She always found a flustered and embarrassed Goku to be one of the most amusing things ever, mainly because the damn oaf had absolutely _no_ shame _or_ decency.

"Let's go Goku, we've stalled for long enough with our bantering."

Before they could even ring the doorbell to the place though, Bulma burst open the door and greeted them, exchanged pleasantries and were welcomed in.

"So Goku, who's she? Oh don't tell me she's your _girlfriend_! I thought I would've never lived to see the day that Goku himself got a girlfriend! My little Goku's finally growing up! Took damn long enough!" Bulma practically squealed while Goku kept walking, staring at the floor while blushing. "Oh my god! Goku _blushing_?! Is Goku even _capable_ of an emotion like that?! You! Who are you and what have you done to my Goku?!" Bulma pointed an accusing finger at Goku to emphasise her point while Chi-Chi stood on the sidelines, very amused by the exchange between the two old friends but also quite embarrassed.

"B-Bulma! She's n-not girlfriend!" Goku whined, much like Gohan did when he was teased with being Videl's boyfriend. _Like father like son they say._ Chi-Chi thought, snickering to herself. "She's just someone I met out in the woods yesterday, she said she got lost in the wrong timeline and so I offered her a place to sleep at my grandpa's place, I also told her we'd go hunting for the dragon balls to get her back home."

"A place to sleep?! Your _grandpa's place_?! That place is a complete _mess_!" Bulma exclamined, quite horrified to know that Goku offered someone he just met _that_ place to sleep in.

"I know, I know. But don't worry! Chi-Chi cleaned the entire place up, now it's perfectly clean and tidy!" To this Bulma's jaw dropped while her head spun around to met Chi-Chi's face, which she just nodded in response to her shock.

"Wow, you must have some mad skills to clean that place up." Bulma complimented, clearly impressed. "So wait, you two _shared_ the hut?"

"Yeah!"

 _Wait, wasn't there only_ one _bed in that place? So that means..._ _OH MY GOD!_ "YAMCHA! GOKU SHARED A BED WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!" Bulma screamed, her voice echoing through the long hallways of the giant complex.

A response came a few seconds later. "WHAT?! You gotta be kidding me! GOKU?!" After that was said, Yamcha came bursting out one of the rooms and ran straight to where the Bulma was standing.

"G-Guys i-it's not what you--" Goku said before he was cut off by Yamcha's bombardment of questions.

"How was your first time?! Was finally getting laid fun?! How was she?! How long did you last?! On top or down below?! Details Goku! We need details!"

"The details are that there aren't any details! We did _not_ have sex alright?!" Goku yelled, quite frustrated and mortified at the same time. "I _just met her_ yesterday! You think I'd actually... Who do you think I am?!"

Chi-Chi, who did not participate in the 'conversation' and didn't plan to, was completely mortified. Never in her life had she been this embarrassed before. Never. She hid her face in her hands and looked away from the group, trying her best to stay as far away from them as possible. Her face was so red, someone would've mistaken her for an alien.

"Chi-Chi and I are just friends." He stated with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Nothing more."

"Goku." Chi-Chi said his name with the softest voice he had ever heard.

His head turned to face her and his expressions softened immediately. "Is something wrong Chi-Chi?" He asked with a tone neither Yamcha nor Bulma had ever heard from him, which shocked them both.

"Dragon radar." Was all she said.

"Oh right! I nearly forgot! Thanks Chi-Chi!" Turned to face both his friends, his face hardened again, still quite mad at them for thinking such lewd things about him and making Chi-Chi embarrassed. "Hey Bulma, we need the dragon radar because we're gonna go hunting for the dragon balls. Seeing as how you embarrassed me _and_ more importantly Chi-Chi, I think that's the least you can do to make up to us."

"O-Okay, sure. I'll just go and get it real quick, and uhh... sorry about just now, my husband can get carried away." Bulma apologised, mainly to Chi-Chi though while walking off to her lab.

 _Wait. Yamcha is Bulma's_ husband _?! ... Well I guess that makes sense since Vegeta never came to Earth in this timeline. Darn, once I reverse my wish, those two won't be together anymore. B-But I must get home' no matter what. This timeline wasn't supposed to happen anyways._ She thought, quite guilty at what she was going to ruin once she reversed her wish.

It took Bulma a full 5 minutes to find the radar, in which at some point, Goku decided to move closer to Chi-Chi. This didn't go unnoticed by Yamcha however, who tried to discreetly study them while the joked and played with each other. _Friends huh? I'll have to speak to Bulma about this, Goku seems quite... defensive about this. Strange. Plus that tone he uses with her... Yep I'll definitely need to discuss this with Bulma later._ Yamcha pondered, quite confused about Goku's strange behaviour.

"Here it is Goku." Bulma said, tossing the contraption to Goku, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks Bulma!" His anger from before completely forgotten. "C'mon Chi-Chi! Let's go hunt some dragon balls!" Goku exclaimed excitedly, causing Chi-Chi to giggle at his enthusiasm as they walked out of the dome-shaped building and jumped on Nimbus.

"Uhhh Bulma? Did you happen to notice that Goku was acting kind of weird just now?" Yamcha questioned.

"Huh, now that you mention it. Yes actually."

"Yeah. He was quite... defensive just now when I was asking him questions, he actually got kind of mad. Also did he say 'more importantly Chi-Chi'? That's... odd to say the least."

"Yes definitely. Also that tone he used when he was talking to her. I don't think he's _ever_ used it for _anyone_." Bulma stated.

"Oh and when you were gone, Goku actually scooted closer to Chi-Chi, and I mean _a lot_ closer. They even joked and played around with each other, kind of like us when we were... dating..."

Then it hit. "Oh my god. It can't be." _The looks he gives, the tone he uses, the behaviour he exerts, the embarrassment... It all makes sense now..._ Bulma thought, completely and utterly shocked as the realisation dawned on her.

"Goku is in love with Chi-Chi. He just... doesn't know it yet..." Bulma murmured softly, barely able to catch her voice due to the shock. This however was loud enough for Yamcha to hear, who also stood there, paralyzed.

Both pride and obviously shock was all the two felt, pride that their once naive and ever-so-oblivious Goku had finally grown up and fallen in love with someone suitable for him and shock that Goku was actually capable of such a thing.

"Let's just hope he doesn't mess this up. Good luck Goku."

To be continued...


	8. A wish granted?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of its** **variants**

 **A** **/N: Terribly sorry for the late update and relatively short chapter, it's just that my final exams are coming up in May and I need to start revising so it's hard to find time to write a story. I may not be able to update any further between May and the beginning of June since that is when my exams happen. I hope you guys can understand and again, I'm sorry for the wait.** **And just so you know, the teddy bear was left back at the hut.**

 **Chapter 8: A wish granted?**

Sitting on Nimbus behind Goku and enjoying the freshing breeze that blew her hair back was one of the things that relaxed Chi-Chi the most as a newlywed and even now, after being married to the man of her dreams for nearly 2 decades, she still enjoyed the simplest things.

Being married to Goku, the strongest man in the universe, wasn't easy, and still isn't. As being the strongest in the universe, he's often, no, _always_ called upon when there's trouble. Like the saying goes, 'with great power comes great responsibility'. Despite his numerous deaths and abrupt space journeys, she takes pride in being married to the strongest man in the universe.

 _Goku isn't the most romantic person I've ever met, that's for sure, well, he did say he didn't feel comfortable being romantic in public and around his friends. Which is funny because Goku has like no sense of embarrassment whatsoever. I mean he literally stood as naked as the day he was born infront of all his friends yet he's uncomfortable being romantic with his_ wife _in public?!_ Chi-Chi thought incredulously, but this disbelief was quickly replaced with a dread. _Maybe... maybe it's because he doesn't love me. That must be it. That would explain the birthday situation and how I got here in the first place. This is world... this is Goku's life without me, it seems... so much more fulfilling for him than the one I_ forced _him to follow._ _I... I'm horrible._

Tears began welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall. But she blinked them away, determined to not let tears of sorrow ruin this wondrous and peaceful ride with Goku. As if by sheer coincidence, a loud rumble was heard, reminiscent of that of an earthquake, but Chi-Chi however wasn't fooled and knew exactly what that sound was even without looking at the mortified reaction currently being displayed by the cause of the sound.

"Hungry are we now?" She playfully teased him. Earning an embarrassed chuckle as a response. "I guess that's understandable, you haven't eaten breakfast yet today. I'm even surprised it took this long for that monstrous stomach of yours to demand some food."

"Hehehe, sorry Chi-Chi, but I guess we gotta stop and find some place to eat now, cause I'm starving!"

"As if that wasn't obvious enough." She teased again. "Honestly, I don't understand how that forest you've been living in your whole life still has any food left considering your appetite. Did you ask Shenron to supply that forest with an endless replenishing supply of food?"

A gasp could be heard come out of Goku's mouth once those words were uttered. Chi-Chi, knowing Goku, quickly caught onto his line-of-thought and tried to shoot it down. "Goku... We are _not_ going to—"

"Chi-Chi you're a genius! That's the best wish ever! Why didn't _I_ think of that sooner?!"

"Goku, we are not going to wish for an endless supply of your favourite foods. I have my own wish that needs granting, remember?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Plus Shenron can only grant one wish." He said, clearly diappointed. "Maybe some other time. Then you and me can enjoy all the food in the..." _Oh..._ _She..._ _she won't be here once her wish is granted. But I like being around her! She's kind, nice, gorgeous... Plus I get all weird when I'm around her, but I like that feeling! No! I don't want her to leave!_ Goku thought adamantly.

Noticing that Goku didn't finish his sentence, she instantly knew something was wrong. "Goku? Is there something wrong?"

 _Goku no! You can't think like that! How could you be so selfish? Bad Goku! You're usually not this selfish over things. Why with Chi-Chi then?_ He internally scolded himself. _She doesn't belong her, she deserves to be back home where she_ does _belong._

"Goku? Goku! Goku snap out of it!"

"Whaaa?" He said, dazed.

"We're here. Didn't you say you wanted to eat something?"

"O-Oh yeah, I did say that."

 _Why is he spacing out so much? That's odd..._ _Well I suppose it's nothing to worry about._ "Plus the good thing is that there's a dragon ball near here! How about you go find us some breakfast while I'll go search for that dragon ball. Sound like a plan?"

Jumping at the mentioned breakfast, he merely nodded and rushed off in search of food.

 _That Goku. No matter what timeline he's in, his appetite never changes. I guess there are somethings that just can't change._ She shook her head playfully while glancing around at her surroundings in search of the distinct orange glow of a dragon ball.

 _Now that I think about it. This Goku has been acting quite strange ever since I met him yesterday evening, his behaviour is very similar to the one my Goku showed back when we first got married. He seems to get really nervous around me and he blushes a lot too. That's exactly how my Goku behaved back then. I'll have to look further into this, there's not enough evidence to show that he's—_ She pondered before cutting herself off. "Oh look! There's the dragon ball!" She told to no one in particular as she ran towards it.

Upon picking it up, she realised that it was the one-star ball. Having never lifted one of these magical balls however, she was surprised at just how light it was. _You'd expect something with the power to grant any wish, even wishing yourself out of existence, would weigh more than this. It feels like the inside of the ball is completely hollow, it's that light. But hey, I'm not complaining, makes it that much easier for me._

Returning back to the landing area, she noticed that the aroma of cooked fish wafted through the air, making her mouth to water as a result. _I guess we're having cooked fish for breakfast. That probably is the only thing Goku can actually cook properly without burning it, so I suppose it was pretty predictable. Though some cooked fish does sound really appetising now. Hopefully Goku caught enough for the both of us though._ She thought.

It didn't take long for Chi-Chi to see the pile of fish stacked behind Goku, who was currently cooking one of them next to a make-shift campfire. "Goku, need some help with that?" She offered.

"Nah it's alright Chi-Chi, this is the last one anyways. You can go over there and pick any fish you want"

"Thanks Goku. Oh, I also found the dragon ball as well." Chi-Chi stated but all she got was a mumbled response.

Deciding to give satisfying her hunger the priority, she walked over to the pile of fish and quickly grabbed the closest fish. _This fish is cooked perfectly. I guess even in a different timeline, Goku's still got it._ She thought, quite impressed as she took a bite into the fish.

It wasn't long before Goku finished cooking and starting helping himself, in his own rather messy way. And so breakfast was eaten in a rather comfortable silence, the only sounds being the crackling of the dying campfire and Goku's loud munching.

It was until breakfast was over that the silence was broken the sound of Goku's voice. "Hey Chi-Chi, do you wanna uhhh take things slow?"

 _Did I just hear that right?!_ "Goku, I don't understand what you're trying to say. Take _what_ slow?" She asked rather confused.

"Finding the dragon balls. We could try and find all 7 of them in a day or we could take our time and make an adventure out of this. Personally I prefer the second option but this entire journey _is_ for you... to get home."

Chi-Chi stood still, bearing a contemplative look on her face. _Should I take my time or just book it? If I booked it then I'd be able to get home faster, but I've always wanted to see what it was like to join Goku on one of his adventures. Plus with the Goku in my timeline always being busy with his friends and sons, he barely has enough time for me, let alone an entire adventure with me._ She debated with herself until she came to a definite conclusion. "Okay Goku, let's take our time with this, I also want to enjoy this adventure too." She replied to which Goku beamed at.

"Chi-Chi this is gonna be so fun! Now that we've found our dragon ball for the day, I can show you around the place!" Childish enthusiasm was practically radiating off him, which unfortunately for Chi-Chi was also infectious and she too felt excitement stir up within her body. "Plus I have a really nice place I wanna show you! Come on you'll love it! NIMBUS!"

Within an instant the cloud appeared in front of the two, both of whom eagerly jumped on and quickly sped off to wherever Goku had in mind. The two of them were having the time of their lives, Chi-Chi was overjoyed that she could spend time with Goku on an adventure, something she hadn't done since before their marriage and Goku, he was just thrilled to be around the woman he was unknowingly falling for.

This cycle of finding the dragon balls and exploration continued for an entire week, only to be stopped when the pair had finally found the final dragon ball.

"Look! There's the last dragon ball! The four-star ball! Grandpa Gohan's ball!" Chi-Chi exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh... yeah." Goku answered wistfully as Nimbus slowly lowered down to the location of the final dragon ball. The idea of their adventure finally ending not settling well with him, especially since the end of this adventure would be the last time he'd see her. _I can't be this selfish, she deserves to go back home. Even if it pains me to let her go, I must. The memories I've made throughout this trip I will hold onto forever._

Once Nimbus got low enough, Chi-Chi jumped off the cloud and landed gracefully on her two feet, though nothing special was done, Goku couldn't tear his gaze off of the beauty down below him. Wasting no time, she quickly grabbed the orange ball and began squealing, jumping around while doing it. The sight was similar to the one usually seen once Goten was given a new toy to play with.

"I'm going home! I'm going home! I'm going home! YES! We did it!"

"Yeah... we did..." A frown appeared on his face, his gaze down swept. _She seems really excited to be getting back home. Did she not enjoy her time with me? Was all that enthusiasm and joy she showed in the trip just a show? I guess... I guess I can't blame her for thinking that though. At least I tried to make it enjoyable, and that's all that counts. Now, it's time for her to go._ Goku thought sadly.

Unbeknownst to Goku's sulking, Chi-Chi began gathering all 7 dragon balls and dropping them on the snowy ground floor. All 7 of them shined with their magical and divine luminescence, they were her ticket home. _I hope they want me back though... I wonder... I wonder if they still hate me... No, I can't start think like that, I need to get home for the boys. Goten's still got school and Gohan's nearing the end of his studies, and I'll be damned if I'm not there to see Gohan graduate from high school and Goten from his class in a few months._ Chi-Chi thought, her body tense in fear of rejection from her family.

Goku, who sensed her unease, immediately pushed his thoughts away and put a comforting warm hand on her lean shoulder, forcing a small smile out as well in an effort to ease her worries. "Come on Chi-Chi... It's time to get you back home..." He managed to force out without his voice sounding too strained, luckily for him Chi-Chi didn't notice.

"Thank you Goku. Thank you for everything, I couldn't have done it without you. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. You're the best." She murmured with tears of joy in here eyes while embracing Goku, to which he happily returned, nearly on the verge of tears himself, but he refused to allow it to show. _How has this woman have such an affect on me in such a small period of time? And now, she's leaving, forever, and I'll never see her again. Not after this..._

They stood there like that for what felt like forever, embracing each other like it was only the two of them, with Chi-Chi's head buried in Goku's hard chest and his head atop Chi-Chi's. Neither one of them wanting the moment to end.

But like all happy moments, they have to end. Moving out the embrace, Chi-Chi wiped away some stray tears and looked up, only to be met with Goku's longing gaze. They stared at each other for a while, only taking in the presence of one another, enjoying the sight in front of them. It was only until the sound of one of the dragon balls hitting another did they break their intense gaze and look away, both slightly blushing at what just happened just then.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Chi-Chi said.

Still not looking in her direction lest she see his pained expression right now, he answered. "Yes, I guess it is goodbye." _Why does life have to be so cruel?! The only friend who I can actually spend time with without any distraction from wives or children has to leave, forever. THIS ISN'T FAIR!_ Goku thought angrily. _I... I don't want her to leave... I want her to stay here... with me... forever. The week with her spent finding the dragon balls was the most fun I've ever had in my entire life. I enjoy her company even more than I do my friends, and yet... I don't feel guilty about it. I... I'm so selfish. I can't believe what's happening to me right now. I have to let her go, that's what a true friend would do._ His heart felt unsatisfied with the word 'friend', but he quickly shrugged that off. "You should call Shenron out before it gets too late Chi-Chi."

"Y-You're right. ARISE MIGHTY SHENRON!" Chi-Chi yelled up to the sky, and soon enough, it turned even darker than it had before with night quickly approaching. A bright yellow lightning bolt shot out from the gathered dragon balls and spread erratically across the sky. Once the brightness from the initial lightning bolt died down, a mighty green dragon towered over the area. If it were any other person, they'd be running at the sight of this dragon, but to Goku and Chi-Chi, they were used to this sight.

 _I hope this wish doesn't work..._ Goku thought selfishly.

"YOU HAVE AWOKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER. I WILL GRANT YOU ANY WISH YOU DESIRE. NOW SPEAK YOUR WISH!" Shenron's loud and imposing voice bellowed through the silent skies.

Having one last look back at Goku, she was saddened to see he still had his back to her, the only difference now being he had his arms crossed over his chest. _What's up with him? It's like he's angry but also depressed about something._ Sighing, she decided to make her wish anyway. "Shenron! My wish is for you to reverse the wish I made about wishing I was never born!"

Silence was all that was heard for a few seconds after that was said until Shenron spoke up.

"I CANNOT GRANT THAT WISH. IT IS BEYOND MY POWER."

To be continued...


End file.
